


25 Days To Astro(mas)

by winwinnie



Series: The Kpop Countdown to Christmas [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BTS concert, Christmas, Drunk confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Ice Skating, M/M, Mall AU, Memes, SEVENTEEN appear in day 22, Secret Santa, Snowed In, Spiders, Tags May Change, The Snowman, chatroom au, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinnie/pseuds/winwinnie
Summary: A one shot for each day until ChristmasCome and request prompts and ideas![CLOSED]





	1. Chapter Summary

Rules:  
• Must post a one shot per day  
• No writing before hand

 

Chapter Summary:  
ONE: Two Times Sanha Hated Hogwarts, And One Time He Didn't

TWO: Daffodils

THREE: Christmas Spider

FOUR: You'd Be A Damn-Delion

FIVE: A New Home

SIX: First Snow Of Winter

SEVEN: The Timer

EIGHT: Christmas Drinks

NINE: MYUNGJIN IS REAL

TEN: Sanha Is Actually Pretty Smooth™

ELEVEN: When Santa Got Stuck Up The Chimney

TWELVE: The Snowman

THIRTEEN: The Mall Is A Place Of Magic

FOURTEEN: Jinwoo The Cat Lady

FIFTEEN: Secret Santa

SIXTEEN: One Christmas Morning

SEVENTEEN: The Biggest BTS Fanboy

EIGHTEEN: BINBIN Invasion

NINETEEN: JinCha Radio

TWENTY: First Dates

TWENTY ONE: A New Home pt 2

TWENTY TWO: Nativity!

TWENTY THREE: The Orange Seal of Death

TWENTY FOUR: Relationships

Prompts:  
PLEASE COMMENT IDEAS! I will probably run out at some point and they will be greatly appreciated :)  
•Can be for any ship (within Astro)  
•A single character  
•AU or real life

[CLOSED]  
Thank you to everyone who left a comment and kudos! I still can't believe this got to 100 kudos and 2000 reads!

Thank you!


	2. Two Times Sanha Hated Hogwarts, And One Time He Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha hated Hogwarts. But he certainly didn't hate Park Minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For idk who asked for Socky Hogwarts, and Yamileth_35 who asked for mistletoe

One

Hogwarts hated Sanha.

He wasn't exactly sure why, there wasn't a specific reason that he could think of why the building hated him. But it definitely did hate him.

And it was all Hogwarts' fault that he was still in his pyjamas, shivering against the chill winter breeze and trying incredibly hard to ignore the questioning stares of other students.

"Why are you in your pyjamas?

Myungjun shrank back at the glare that Sanha gave him, and held his hands up apologetically, "I was only asking!"

The first year folded his arms and huffed. "Stupid alarm clock." He'd set it to eight, hoping it would give him plenty of time to get ready, only to be woken up by his roommate at ten.

"You know, you didn't have to come and see me." It was more of a question than s statement.

Sanha sat down on Myungjun's suitcase, trying to rest his legs from where he'd sprinted down to the train station, only to be shoved off by a squawking MJ.

"That's new!"

Sanha's only response was to stick his tongue out.

"I'm serious," said Myungjun, "You really didn't need to come. It's only for the Christmas holidays."

The First Year pouted, "I'll miss you."

Myungjun grinned, laughing incredibly loudly, "Entry number 777 is always missed!"

Sanha smacked his shoulder, "On second thoughts, I'm glad you're going."

The Sixth Year only laughed again. He only stopped when a Fourth Year that Sanha didn't know poked him in the back.

Myungjun's laughter turned into a choking fit as he saw who it was.

"Jinwoo?"

Ah. So that was the famous Jinwoo that Myungjun had been pining over. "You know, MJ really lik-" The choking Hufflepuff elbowed Sanha in the ribs.

"Why are you here?" He eventually managed to splutter out around coughs.

Jinwoo frowned slightly, "I'm going home for the holidays? Just like most people."

"Of course." Myungjun nodded understandingly, leaning against Sanha in what he thought was a 'cool pose', "I am too."

"Really?" Jinwoo's eyes lit up, "Maybe we can share a carriage!"

Myungjun's reply was drowned out by the shrill whistle of the Hogwarts express. His eyes widened, and he grabbed his suitcase, sprinting into the train.

"Hey!" Jinwoo called after him, picking up a faded Hufflepuff scarf that had fallen out of Myungjun's bag, "You forgot this!" The whistle sounded again, and Jinwoo gathered his own things, running after where the Sixth Year had disappeared.

"What idiots." Said a new voice.

Sanha turned to see a short boy standing next to him. He'd seen him before, a Slytherin in the year above. But wow.

Sanha had been indirectly crushing on him all year, and now the infamous Minhyuk was talking to him. And about Myungjun's stupidity, one of Sanha's favourite topics!

"I'm Park Minhyuk." He extended his hand.

"Yoon Sanha." Stuttered the younger, gripping onto Minhyuk's hand a little too tight. The Slytherin nodded, and somewhere in the back of Sanha's mind he realised that they'd been shaking hands for way too long.

A Gryffindor girl standing near to them coughed, and pointed up. The two boys exchanged a confused glance, before looking up to see-

Mistletoe.

Sanha's eyes widened, and he dropped Minhyuk's hand as fast as he could.

"I just remembered to get dressed, sorry!" He squeaked, voice cracking embarrassingly, and sprinted away to the Hufflepuff dorms.

Trying not to think about how Minhyuk looked with red cheeks.

Two

"Shhh" The librarian hissed at Sanha, who shrunk down into his seat.

He didn't want to be here.

It was bad enough that he had to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays, but so far all he'd managed to do was catch a cold.

He turned another page in his book, resting his head in his hands.

It was just like Professor Flitwick to set them a book to read for holiday homework, and since Sanha had spent the first day of the holidays bed ridden, the only school copy left was a huge, dusty copy.

Trying desperately to focus on the words in front of him, he wiped his nose with a tissue.

Stupid Hogwarts.

The only reason he had this cold was because his alarm clock didn't go off, and he'd gone outside in his pyjamas. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep them open to read another sentence, and miserably failing.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. How many pages were left in this stupid book?

Sanha reached out to flick through the pages, trying to find where the section he had to read ended. The motion sent a cloud of dust swirling towards him, and he sneezed.

The library went silent, and Sanha froze. From behind him, there was a quiet cough, and he slowly turned around to meet his fate.

"Out."

He grabbed his bags, and walked outside, head hanging low and trying to ignore the sympathetic gazes of other students trying to study.

Pushing through the doors, he reached the corridor and smacked his head onto the nearest wall.

Stupid! Now he was never going to finish that homework! Stupid, stupid, stupi-

"Woah." A pair of hands pulled him away from the wall, and Sanha turned to see a concerned Gryffindor staring at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mumbled Sanha, slightly embarrassed at being caught by the Third Year, "I just don't have a copy of Charms from Great Britain."

It was a rubbish excuse, but the Gryffindor looked thoughtful, "My boyfriend's in Ravenclaw, he probably has a copy. Maybe he could lend it to you."

Sanha's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" The boy smiled, "I know people in Hufflepuff that can give it to you. Tell them Moon Bin sent you and that your name is..."

"Yoon Sanha." He supplied, and Bin's eyes widened.

"You're Yoon Sanha? My friend," He gestured behind him to where the 'friend' ducked out of sight, "Talks about you all the time!"

With that, he pulled the friend out from where he was attempting to hide behind a statue, and Sanha was face to face with-

Minhyuk.

The Second Year went red, and waved to Sanha, who didn't reply. Minhyuk talked about him?

Before he had longer to think about what that meant, Bin interrupted him, "Look, mistletoe!"

Sure enough, a small sprig of mistletoe dangled above his and Minhyuk's head. Sanha narrowed his eyes.

He was pretty sure that mistletoe wasn't there earlier.

Moon Bin rubbed his hands together, "You know what mistletoe means!"

Sanha gulped, "Yep! It means I just realised I have more homework to do. Bye!" He turned away and sprinted down the corridor. Sure, he had more homework to do, but he wasn't about to do that until at least after Christmas.

He just tried not to think about how Minhyuk had looked with his hair unstyled.

Three

'Sounds like someone has a crush! ;) ;) ;)

You should talk to him more, maybe even flirt a bit lol he shouldn't be able to resist the charms of Yoon Sanha!!!!

Or just cry because ur lonely!!! Hahahaha

Love, your fave Sixth Year MYUNGJUN xoxoxox

PS Jinwoo sat next to me on the train!!!!

PPS i think he likes me

PPPS i think i like him????'

Sanha sighed. He hadn't expected to get a useful answer out of Myungjun, but it was worth a try. He fed 777, Myungjun's owl, and carried her over the the window, where she flew away.

Looking at the letter again, for anything even slightly useful, he gave up and exited the Owlery. He slipped the letter into his pocket and tried to forget about Minhyuk.

As Sanha stepped onto the staircase, he heard quiet groan. He had just enough time to grab onto the banister before the whole section of stair slid down.

From nearby, he could hear the exclamations of someone else who'd been caught in the movement. As his staircase passed by some paintings, he could also hear quiet laughter. He scanned the nearby paintings to locate the sound, but to his surprise, most of the paintings were empty.

The only one with people he could see was a large picture depicting a group of girls. Among them, he could see the Fat Lady from Gryffindor and some of the chefs from near the Hufflepuff common room.

He narrowed his eyes.

Something was definitely up.

The staircase suddenly stopped moving with a jolt, but the top half was still completely missing. The bottom had joined with another bit, which lead around a wall and was the only way forward, if he didn't want to end up as a mess on the floor fifteen floors down.

"And what happens if I stay here?" He asked aloud. As if to answer to his question a few more stairs moved away from the top, and the drop moved closer to Sanha. He gulped. "Fine."

He started to make his was down the stairs, grumbling the entire way. It was just his luck to be caught it one of the moving staircases grand plans. He reached the end of the first section and turned to go down the next, only to see that the stairs dropped into nothing, and struggling to hold onto the banister, was Park Minhyuk.

Sanha froze.

The staircase juddered again, and with a sickening jolt, most of where he'd just walked down detracted itself, leaving him and Minhyuk with about seven steps.

Minhyuk coughed, and pointed above their heads. Sanha sighed, already knowing why was going to be there, and looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe.

"Why does this keep happening?" He complained, and Minhyuk blushed.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're going to let us down until we... Kiss..."

Sanha's mind went blank.

...kiss?

Kiss his crush. This couldn't be happening, it was all just one big nightmare. He was going to wake up in-

3...

2...

1...

He felt a soft pair of lips against his own, and his brain internally combusted.

Minhyuk had kissed him.

Sanha stood still, unable to move , unable to think, unable to do anything. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised that the stairs had moved back to their normal position.

"See you around, Yoon Sanha." Said Minhyuk, but Sanha couldn't reply. He simply nodded, and pressed his hand to his lips.

Minhyuk had kissed him.

Maybe Hogwarts didn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((((Rocky is cool usually, but an abosute dork when it comes to love)))))


	3. Daffodils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DaniKwon, Idk, chaighting and bacedd who wanted Binu Hanahaki with a happy ending.
> 
> TW for blood

Dongmin started off his day crouched over a toilet, his hand pressed tightly over his mouth and eyes streaming.

A small pile of blood soaked daffodils stared back at him.

He could taste the residue blood on his lips, and almost threw up again. He'd been feeling slightly ill for a few days, but had written it off as exhaustion and hadn't done anything about it.

The daffodils seemed to mock him, the yellow petals impossible bright against the crimson that stained the sides of the toilet. Dizzily, he stood up, trying not to look at the mess of blood and flowers. His reflection from the mirror stared at him, judging silently, the corners of its mouth coloured bright red.

Slowly, he raised his hands to his lips. They were slightly sticky, the blood starting to dry already, and when he took his fingers away, the tips were stained.

This couldn't be happening.

He'd heard cases like this on the radio, someone else with flowers growing from their lips. 'Hanahaki disease' they called it.

When love wasn't requited, and a flower of longing grew inside their lungs, stemming from their heart, and eventually cutting off any way of breathing.

But it was always someone else.

Dongmin took a cloth from beside the sink, hands trembling. He wiped the remaining blood from his lips, ignoring how it stained the white cloth, the red bleeding through the clear colour.

Someone knocked on the door. "Dongmin-hyung? You've been in there a long time, and I really need to pee."

Bin.

With a sick feeling in his stomach, he flushed the toilet, watching the mixture of petals and blood drain down the bowl and the stains of crimson wash away, until there were no remains.

"I'm almost finished." His voice shook slightly, it wasn't noticeable. He'd managed not to get any blood on the floor, but there was no way to dispose of the blood soaked cloth without the other members finding.

Bin knocked again, and in a moment of panic, Dongmin stuffed it in a pocket in his pyjamas. Running his hands under the tap one last time, he finally opened the door.

"You look pale. Are you okay?" Bin's hair was sticking up in tufts, pointing to somewhere on the ceiling and walls. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and he rubbed them sleeplily, yawning with his whole mouth.

Somewhere amidst the panic and disbelief, Dongmin's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm fine."

It was only a few days later that Dongmin finally admitted he wasn't fine. He'd researched Hanahaki Disease almost obsessively over the last few days, and had found out that there was only one way of removing the flower growing inside his lungs.

An operation that would not only take away the plant, but also his ability to love.

Something he would never want to do.

The website offering an operation that would be 'completely discreet' and 'almost painless' seemed to glare back at him, taunting him. He stared at the words until they became little more than letters.

From outside the bedroom, he could here the rest of the group arrive back from shopping. He had pretended to feel too tired to go out, and so they'd left him alone, demanding that he got some rest and assuring him that they'd be back in an hour.

Dongmin quickly closed the tab and shut down his laptop. He couldn't have any members finding out about the flowers. He was already causing enough trouble by not learning the dances fast enough.

He couldn't be a burden.

Managing to pass off as normal for the rest of the day was surprisingly easy, and Dongmin wondered if he should be concerned about how natural he was at lying to the others.

He even managed to fall asleep relatively easily, ignoring the guilt and worry gnawing at his stomach.

When he woke up it was dark.

Dongmin could hear the soft snores of the other members in the room next to him, and Bin's calm breathing was audible from where he lay.

He wondered what had woken him up until he felt it.

The flower.

His chest constricted, and the roots dug further into his lungs like tiny needles burrowing further into his chest. His throat tightened, and he began to wheeze, every breath increasing the pain in his lungs.

He tried to slow his breathing, taking longer between each breath when he felt the petals in his throat.

He sat straight up, heaving. He couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't breath. Frantically trying to make his way to the bathroom, Dongmin pressed his hand over his mouth, trying desperately not to cough and wake up Bin.

He made his way across the bedroom, catching the first few drops of blood in his hand. In the darkness of their room, they looked pure black, staining his skin.

He had almost reached for the door handle when the petals caught in his throat, and he choked. His body screamed in pain, and Dongmin dropped to the floor, clutching his chest with both hands and retching onto the cold tiles of the bedroom floor.

The light flicked on, and Dongmin was vaguely aware of someone watching him, but all he could think about was the petals falling from his mouth onto the floor. Every mouthful he spat out was replaced with another, and he could simply see the blood starting to mix with his tears.

"Breathe through your nose." Someone advised him, and through the never ending pain, the constant stream of blood and petals falling from his open mouth, he breathed in, filling his lungs with something other than pain.

It took a few more minutes of retching before Dongmin finally collapsed onto the floor, hating himself for being such a burden but unable to stop the messy tears flowing down his face.

"How long." Asked Bin, but Dongmin only shook his head, hiccuping slightly. "How long?" Asked Bin again, shaking the older boy, tears starting to appear in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Dongmin sniffed, trying to wipe the tears off his cheeks. "I didn't want to be a burden." His voice seemed incredibly small.

Bin picked up a petal, cradling it in his palms, ignoring Dongmin's blood soaking the flower. "It's me, isn't it?"

The older didn't reply. "Daffodils are my favourite flower." He continued, staring at the petal in his hands, "I'm so sorry."

Dongmin shook his head. "Not your fault. It's all mine. I'm just an idiot that fell in love." He paused, realising how he must look, blood soaking his clothes and dribbling down his chin, "And- And you just don't love me back."

Bin shook his head furiously, "I can try." He took of his t-shirt and started to mop up the pile of blood and flowers, ignoring Dongmin's protests.

When the mess had gone, Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears and cursing himself for being such a problem.

"Hey," Said Bin, placing his hand the elders cheek, "We can sleep in the same bed tonight."

Dongmin didn't have enough strength to argue. He simply nodded, and allowed the younger to pick him up and place him back in his bed. It wasn't designed to fit two people, but somehow the lack of space made him feel comforted.

Under the covers, Bin took his hand and looked into Dongmin's eyes. "I'll try."

When they woke up, the pillow was completely clean and the only petals were the ones in Bin's t-shirt.


	4. Christmas Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For oohh who asked for myungha cuddles
> 
> This has no plot and is so short I'm not even sure what was going through my head

Sanha sat on the sofa, watching with amusement as Myungjun wriggled around underneath the Christmas Tree, searching for the light switch.

Although they'd been living together for more than five years now, they'd never actually put up a Christmas Tree together. It was a mutual agreement not to get a fake one ('What's the point?' Myungjun had asked 'Its not Christmas if there aren't pine needles on the floor for at least two months.')

They'd been out searching for the perfect tree for three hours the night before, and only now had the chance to decorate it.

Sanha squinted at it slightly. Between him and his boyfriend, the two Christmas fanatics had a combined total of over 500 baubles, and although Myungjun was willing to sacrifice some of the more tacky ones, the younger had refused to let go of any.

Between the amount of baubles (Sanha refused to admit that the tree may have been leaning slightly), the tinsel and the lights that were soon to be added, you couldn't actually see the tree.

All Sanha could see was his legs sticking out from underneath the branches, and every time the older moved, another shower of pine needles landed on the floor. By the time the fairy lights were finally on, their tree was going to be little more than branches and baubles.

From somewhere deep in the tree, Myungjun gasped. "I found it!" He yelled and the tree lit up, the small lights flickering slightly in all the colours of the rainbow. Myungjun wiggled slightly, causing another small landslide of needles, before coughing.

"I may or may not be stuck." Came his muffled voice.

Sanha stood up, pulling the blanket off his lap and grabbing onto his boyfriend's ankles. With all his strength (which arguably wasn't very much), he pulled Myungjun out.

"Thanks!" Said the older, bouncing to his feet and pressing a quick kiss to Sanha's cheek, "Now, time to get the mince pies and watch a rubbish Christmas movie!"

Sanha didn't move.

"Sanha?" Asked Myungjun, waving his hand in front of the younger's eyes. Sanha simply raised one hand, and pointed one trembling finger to the centre of Myungjun's Christmas jumper.

He followed where the finger was pointing, and felt his heart sink.

"S-s-spider." Stuttered Sanha.

There was a moment of silence, before Myungjun screamed, pulling the top over his head and throwing it across the room. Sanha quickly joined him, his yells incredibly high pitched. They sprinted out of their apartment, slamming the door closed behind them.

"Is it gone?" Whispered Myungjun, heart pounding.

Sanha reached for the door handle, and stopped.

"What is it?"

Sanha turned the handle, but it didn't open. "We forgot the key," he said in a small voice.


	5. You'd Be A Damn-Delion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont proof read these

The sudden hand on his shoulder made Myungjun jump. He also almost dropped the baby mandrake he was holding, and more embarrassingly, let out a squeak.

Professor Sprout looked up from where she was helping a first year plant a pumpkin, "If you keep messing around, I'm going to stop letting you spend lunchtimes in the greenhouses."

Myungjun started to protest, but she held up a single finger, "One more word, Mr Kim, and you're out." Defeated, Myungjun crossed his arms, and turned to face whoever had scared him in the first place.

He was not expecting to see the cutest boy at Hogwarts standing behind him.

"Sorry," said Park Jinwoo, looking sheepish, "I just wanted to ask if you had any spare fertiliser."

Myungjun's mind went blank.

The boy he'd been crushing on for a year was talking to him! If only Sanha could see him now. Even if Jinwoo was only asking about fertiliser, it meant that he at least had some interest in plants (not that Myungjun already knew that from his slight stalker phase three months ago).

"Hey." He replied.

Jinwoo looked confused, and Myungjun inwardly slapped himself. It was a yes or no question. There had to be some way to make him seem cool.

"Do you have any fertiliser or not?" Asked Jinwoo again.

"If you were a flower, you'd be a damn-delion."

Jinwoo went red. "L-leaf me alone."

Myungjun grinned. He'd replied! And with a plant pun!

(The plant pun was telling him to go away)

Myungjun didn't care! He'd finally spoken to his year long crush, without stuttering!

He was just about to reply when Jinwoo spoke. "O-oh look!" He said, voice uncharacteristically high, "It's my friend! How convenient!" He pointed towards a pretty Ravenclaw.

Myungjun narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that Lee Dongmin? Smartest Ravenclaw in years and Hogwarts Heartthrob tm?"

"N-no!" Said Jinwoo, frantically looking round for another student, "Him!"

He pointed towards a lone Gryffindor, who looked suspiciously like he was stalking Lee Dongmin with hearts in his eyes. (Not that Myungjun could judge, he'd been there three months ago).

He turned to face Jinwoo, ready to accuse him of trying to get away, only to see the younger Hufflepuff sprinting across the greenhouses and latching onto the terrified Gryffindor.

Myungjun sighed. There, running away with Jinwoo, went his chances for love.

Even the stalking phase was better than this.

Myungjun poked his plant sadly. He really didn't want to deal with a mandrake now, especially as he'd just been rejected in a major way.

Damn his stupid mouth! Why couldn't he ever be normal? 

He stayed there for a few more minutes, flicking the plant with his gloved hands every time it stopped moving. If he couldn't be happy, his plant couldn't be either.

"I don't think the mandrake appreciates that."

Myungjun spun round, nearly dropping the plant (again) and letting out an embarrassing squeak (again).

"I'm sorry for running away like that." Said Jinwoo, blushing again and twisting his hands nervously behind his back.

Myungjun only nodded.

Soon enough, he was going to wake up. He'd tell his dream to Sanha, who'd laugh, and he'd go back to (definitely not stalking Jinwoo) doing homework and going to lessons like a good student.

"Uh," muttered Jinwoo, staring at the mandrake Myungjun was holding like he wanted to burn holes into it, "I have something to ask you."

"Ask away." replied Myungjun, praying to whatever god was out there that he wasn't just going to ask about fertiliser again.

"Will yule go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Myungjun didn't care that it didn't make sense.

He didn't care that he could obviously see the Gryffindor giving Jinwoo thumbs up from where he was badly hidden behind a plant pot.

He didn't care that it was a horrific pun.

"Yes!"

———————————-

"And you said yes?" Sanha's looked at him in disbelief, and Myungjun didn't know if should be offended.

"Well, obviously." He replied, holding up him and Jinwoo's intertwined hands.

"Even after that terrible pun?"

Myungjun booped Sanha's nose, ignoring the younger's attempts to swat his hand away, "You need more faith in the power of puns, young one."

Sanha frowned, staring at his cornflakes intensely. Myungjun rested his head on Jinwoo's shoulder (ignoring the fact they were practically the same height to act out his romantic fantasies) and tried not to laugh.

This was probably the most concentrated he'd ever seen Sanha.

"I wonder what he's thinking about?" Jinwoo asked, and Myungjun could feel his warm breath tickling his ear.

"Who cares. If he was a flower he'd be a pansy."

Jinwoo lifted Myungjun's head, "I love you so mulch."

—————————

"Minhyuk!"

The Slytherin turned to see a Hufflepuff from the year below him catapulting himself down the corridor.

"What?"

The boy, who vaguely resembled a noodle, paused to catch his breath before speaking.

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber."


	6. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love superpower aus so much we need more Astro ones

Minhyuk gripped his bag a little bit tighter and tried to ignore the judgemental stares of other passengers.

It wasn't often that you saw 16 year old travelling on the train alone.

Especially on Christmas Eve.

The train slowly pulled to a stop, and Minhyuk stood up, slinging his rucksack onto shoulders. It was funny how all his most precious belongings fit into one small bag.

"You can come back in the holidays," his parents had said as they waved him off, "We'll miss you."

Minhyuk had nodded, but their smiles seemed forced and somewhere deep inside he knew that he wasn't going to be coming back home. They'd let him take some of his old clothes and CD's, but when he looked closer at what he owned, most of it was useless.

He predicted it would take three days before his parents would take his photo down.

The wind in the station was chill and a stark difference the warm train he'd left behind. He shivered slightly, wishing he'd thought to bring a slightly warmer jacket.

"Hey!" Minhyuk's head shot up. He couldn't see anyone else on the platform, so who had spoken? "Hey," said the voice again, "are you Park Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk nodded, feeling slightly stupid nodding to an empty train station. Only a few moments after he started to move his head, he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun round to face whoever it was.

"Hi!" Said the boy. He was a few years older than Minhyuk, maybe 18 or 19, and a few centimetres shorter. His black hair was kept off his face with a white headband, and he had a huge grin on his face. "I'm Myungjun!"

He paused, waiting for Minhyuk to introduce himself. "You already know my name," the younger boy eventually replied. Myungjun's smile didn't falter.

"Oh well. Anyway, welcome to your new school!" The older boy pointed towards a huge old building that looked more like a castle than a school. Behind him, the train pulled out of the station.

There was no going back now.

Myungjun grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance to the school, talking about something that Minhyuk wasn't paying attention to. Suddenly he stopped, and Minhyuk almost walked into him.

"Your bags!" Minhyuk rubbed his head slightly confused, "We forgot the rest of your bags!"

Minhyuk shook his head, "This is all I brought," he muttered, gesturing to the rucksack on his back.

Myungjun kept smiling, but this time it was sympathetic. "I should have guessed." He opened the doors into the school, "You'd usually start here in September, but I guess your parents didn't want you stay any longer than possible."

When Minhyuk nodded, Myungjun's grin reappeared. "You'll be staying in my room then!"

They walked through the empty halls quickly, Minhyuk's heels falling hard on the stone floor and creating an echo.

"Where is everyone?" He finally asked, as they walked past a set of rooms all open and empty.

"Home for the holidays." Replied Myungjun, taking a sharp left and running up a flight of stairs, "That's why you'll be in our room. We're the only ones that don't leave for holidays." He turned, and ran up another staircase.

They walked in silence for the rest of the journey. Minhyuk didn't know how he feet about rooming with all the unwanted kids, but at least they'd all understand his situation. And Myungjun seemed nice enough, if a bit hyper.

Finally, they walked up the last set of stairs, which led to a single large wooden door displaying the names JINJIN, MJ, MOONBIN, EUNWOO and SANHA.

Myungjun smiled, "We can add your name later!" Minhyuk nodded silently, and the older boy opened the door.

Inside the room was six beds, all covered in various items except one, which was neatly made. The floor around each bed was covered in different types of pillows, leading in what Minhyuk supposed was paths. Four boys looked up guiltily as Myungjun walked across the room.

"We have a new roommate!" He announced, tossing a spare pillow over to Minhyuk, who caught it.

He was just about to take a step onto the plush carpet when a tall boy who vaguely looked like a noodle gasped, "No! The floor is lava!"

Minhyuk nodded slowly, placing his pillow on the floor and making his way over to the spare bed. Just as he sat down, the other boys, who he supposed were now his roommates, crowded around him.

"What's your name?" Asked one of the boys, peering at him through thick lensed circular glasses.

"Park Minhyuk." He replied, and the boy sat back looking satisfied.

There was silence for a few moments, before noodle boy spoke again, "What's your power?"

Minhyuk visibly cringed, not used to being singled out or asked that question yet, and noodle boy apologised quickly.

"Sorry!" He squealed, "I'm Sanha, and my power is teleportation!" To prove this statement, he disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows at Sanha, now sat on the other side of the room.

"I'm Bin." Said the guy with thick glasses, giving a short wave, "Power of dance." The incredibly pretty guy sitting next to him hit his shoulder, and Bin winced, "Okay that's not true. My real power is telekinesis." Behind him, pillows rose up off the floor.

The pretty guy sighed, "I'm Lee Dongmin and I'm an empath."

"He's not usually this grumpy," said Sanha energetically, "We're just all really tired and it's rubbing off on him." As if to prove his point, Dongmin yawned.

The only one who hadn't spoken to Minhyuk yet was a guy who looked slightly like a mouse. When he saw Minhyuk looking at him, he smiled. "I'm Jinwoo, the leader of this room." At the statement, the rest of the boys rolled their eyes in unison. "My power is intangibility."

Seeing Minhyuk's confusion, Jinwoo passed his hand through Myungjun several times. Myungjun ignored him.

"Hi!" He said, "We already met, but my name is Myungjun and my power is invisibility!"

Dongmin yawned again, resting his head on Jinwoo's shoulder. Jinwoo glanced up at the clock on the wall and gasped. "It's already eleven o' clock! If we stay awake much longer, we might not get any presents!"

As his roommates scrambled off his bed and into their own, Minhyuk felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. It would be Christmas, but he wouldn't be getting any presents.

Dongmin looked up, sensing Minhyuk's distress. "Don't worry," he said sleepily, "The school supplies all the presents, and they use telepaths to work out what everyone wants."

Bin waved his hand from his bed, and the lights flicked off, plunging the room into darkness.

"You never said what your power was." Said someone, voice slightly muffled by a pillow.

"Super speed." Replied Minhyuk, and whoever asked the question ooohed appreciatively. 

The room is silent again, and after only a few minutes he heard quiet snores from the bed next to his.

Minhyuk turned over, and gazed out of the huge window, staring at the huge flakes of white tumbling down from the sky.

It had never snowed where he used to live.

Maybe this wasn't going to be the worst Christmas.


	7. First Snow Of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Shh_I_ship_It who wanted fluffy myungjin first snow

Myungjun hated wearing gloves, even if they kept his hands warm, because he couldn't hold Jinwoo's hand. He grumbled out loud, and his boyfriend looked up.

"If you don't wear gloves, your hands are going to fall off."

Myungjun didn't try to protest again. He took the gloves from Jinwoo and slid them on, wriggling his fingers. While he put on his coat and boots, Jinwoo opened the front door, and they were met with a scenery of complete white.

The first snowfall of the season.

The flakes were still falling, illuminated by the yellow streetlights, and the road was completely quiet. Myungjun gasped, and grabbed Jinwoo's arm. "It's beautiful."

They stepped outside, locking the door behind them. "I don't see why we had to do this at 3AM." Said Jinwoo.

Myungjun grinned, taking a few steps forward and marvelling at the way the snow crunched under his feet, "It might be gone later, though." He grabbed Jinwoo's arms and spun him round, "Plus, there are no kids now."

As they continued to spin, their circles turned into steps, and before long they were clumsily ballroom dancing down the street. Myungjun laughed, breath forming huge clouds, and Jinwoo grinned back at him. Their dancing became lazy, and Jinwoo spun Myungjun round, not anticipating how clumsy the older was.

They ended up in a pile on the snowy road, giggling and out of breath.

"My jeans are going to be soaked." Said Jinwoo after a while, though he didn't go to stand up. Myungjun hit him lightly on the stomach, and when Jinwoo turned over, he grinned.

"Snow angels?"

As he moved his arms to make the wings, snow rose up and travelled down his coat, completely soaking the Christmas jumper he was wearing.

He jumped up immediately, letting out a shriek and waving his arms frantically, trying to dislodge the ice before it melted.

His attempts were unsuccessful.

The snow quickly soaked the inside lining of his coat and was even starting to reach his t-shirt, under two layers of Christmas jumpers. He shrugged his jacket off, shivering as his warmest layer left him.

Turning, he expected to see his boyfriend laughing at his misfortune, only to be met with an empty street.

The door to their apartment building was closed, and Myungjun searched his pockets for a key in vain. He couldn't get back inside to the warm without a key.

Where had Jinwoo gone?

The wind picked up, blowing fresh snow agains Myungjun's face and sending cold shivers down his spine.

"Jinwoo?" He called out, rubbing his arms, "Where are you?"

There was no reply.

One of the streetlights flickered, and Myungjun was hit with the severity of the situation. He was trapped outside in the snow at three AM. Anything could happen to him!

"What happened to your coat?" Myungjun spun round to see Jinwoo standing behind him, holding a full plastic bag.

"Where did you go?" Asked Myungjun, teeth chattering.

Jinwoo frowned, "To get stuff for snowmen. You must be freezing!" He handed the older his coat, who grateful put it on.

"I thought you'd left me."

They knelt down, starting to roll up balls of snow to make the snowmen's bodies. "You know I'd never leave you."

Despite the chill, Myungjun suddenly felt hot. He knew his cheeks would be a bright red.

He stopped rolling his snowball, which was roughly the size of a volleyball, and started on the next one. "These snowmen are going to be very small," he commented, and Jinwoo nodded, starting to work on his next one.

By the time they'd made enough snow balls, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, casting a yellow light over their creations.

"Finished!" Exclaimed Myungjun, stepping back and stretching. Jinwoo added his final touch, and stood up as well.

"Fancy a hot chocolate inside?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Myungjun took it, pulling him inside their apartment building ,"Mine better have more whipped cream than yours." He said, before shutting the door.

As the sun rose more, the six small snowmen started to droop, melting in the warm light.

The tallest one, with long stick arms fell into one of the shorter ones, surrounded by little pebbles.

On the other side, two taller ones started to melt into each other, the one with long eyelashes and glitter leaning on the one wearing a miniature pair of thick circular glasses.

And in the middle were a pair with matching grins, facing into the rising sun with bravery, their stick arms holding hands.


	8. The Timer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for TaeTwink who asked for moonrock

Moon Bin woke up on his eighteenth birthday expecting to a timer on his arm. He opened his eyes as his alarm went off, telling him he was going to be late for school, and immediately jumped out of bed, checking the skin on his arms.

There was nothing.

It wasn't too strange, it simply meant that his soulmate was younger than him. Half the people in the world were the older person in their soulmate relationship.

But it didn't stop the feeling of disappointment in his stomach.

It didn't help when his parents rushed in asking when he'd meet his second half, only for him to raise his empty arm in silence.

The only comfort he had was that he hadn't woken up with a timer that showed no numbers at all.

Because that meant your soulmate was dead.

-

The alarm clock rang, and Bin waved his arm wildly out of his bed, keeping his eyes closed and attempting to shut off the annoying noise.

After several seconds of blind fumbling, his hand found the clock, and the incessant beeping stopped. Bin relaxed. He knew he had school, but honestly, who needed education when you had a few more minutes sleep.

His sank into his pillow, pulling the duvet over his head. Why was your bed always more comfortable when you had to get up?

He was fully prepared to spend longer sleeping, when a pair of hands grabbed his waist and started shaking him violently.

He groaned, trying to swat the hands away weakly. "Go way."

The hands didn't move and persisted to shake him. Against his will, Bin started to wake up.

"Whaaat?" He finally asked, voice muffled by his pillow.

"You've got thirty minutes to get ready for school." Said his mother, finally stopping shaking him and leaving his room.

Bin sat straight up in his bed and glanced at the alarm clock, which confirmed that his mom was right. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping that it wouldn't look too greasy, and cursed.

How had this happened? He could have sworn that he'd only had a few more minutes rest!

As he ran his hands through his hair again, his sleeve slipped down his arm and revealed a black timer, a stark contrast against his skin.

00:45

His stomach twisted, and Bin felt slightly ill. His soulmate had turned eighteen today. And he was going to meet Bin in 45 minutes.

He jumped out of bed, sprinting to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself presentable. Then he sprinted back into his room, realising he'd forgotten to change out of his pyjamas.

What was wrong with him today?

He stood frozen in front of his wardrobe. He'd have to wear his school uniform, but that wasn't going to leave a good impression on the person of his dreams.

He finally decided to wear a leather jacket over his shirt, shrugging it on and grabbing his glasses.

0:09

He'd spent 36 minutes deciding his outfit?

"Bin?" His mom called from downstairs, "The bus is leaving." Those 36 minutes had cost him his bus ride! He sprinted downstairs, swinging open the front door in a panic only to see the bus leaving the end of his street.

He groaned and walked back inside, pulling out a kitchen chair and sinking into it. "Can you give me a ride to school?"

"No." Bin's head shot up at his mother's abrupt answer.

"Why not?"

"You decided to sleep in. You figure out your own way to get to school. If you run, you might just make it."

Bin glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. He had fifteen minutes to get to school, in a journey that would usually take him half and hour.

He took the slice of toast his mother had just made, stuffing it in his mouth and ignoring her protests. He grabbed his back, catapulting down the hallway and out of the front door.

As he started his sprint towards school, he swallowed his mouthful of toast, and groaned.

He'd forgotten his chemistry book.

It was too late to turn back and get it, and he had absolutely no time to spare. His chemistry teacher was well known for being ruthless towards forgetful students, but Bin didn't have a choice. He was just going to have to make up an excuse.

His dog ate it?

But he didn't have a dog.

His cat ate it?

But he didn't have a cat either.

His sister ate it?

While he did have a sister, he highly doubted that his chemistry teacher would believe tha-

"Oof." Bin has turned the corner and in his hurry not noticed the boy heading the other way. They collided, and Bin, being much taller than the other boy, had knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out for the other to pull himself up with.

As the boy took his hand, something strange happened. Bin's whole body warmed up, a strange tingling sensation travelling from his palm all the way to his feet.

His soulmate timer had gone off.

"Do you feel that?" Asked the boy, still on the floor. Bin nodded, pulling the other up.

The boy was maybe a year younger than him, and had a huge 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' badge pinned to his chest, the faint lettering beneath reading 'from Sanha'. He saw him staring and blushed, "I turned eighteen today." He said, confirming Bin's suspicions.

"We're going to be late to class." Said Bin, and immediately cursed himself. He'd just met his soulmate, and he'd talked about being late for class?

"I suppose." Said the boy thoughtfully, "We can walk together." He grabbed Bin's hand and pulled him in the direction of their school.

"I never asked your name." Said Bin, mind still reeling, "I'm Moon Bin."

"Park Minhyuk."

—

"You better have a good reason why you forgot your book." The teacher raised and eyebrow and leant back in his chair.

Bin smirked, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the timer reading 0:00.

"I met my soulmate."


	9. Christmas Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for oohh who said 'ok this may sound quite specific but i hope its a fun prompt! so yeah person a is coming up w new holiday themed cocktail recipes for a christmas party n person b volunteers to b their taste tester but person a is not aware that person b actually has low alcohol tolerance !!!! so yea confessions n whatnot !!!! (n lots of kissing maybe LMAO JK but thats rly up to u ahah). hoping this would be for binu'
> 
> I hope this is okay!
> 
> Slight warning for underage drinking i think??? I'm not going to tag it bc im pretty sure thats only in the USA but just wanted to be sure 
> 
> (Also i highly recommend Nativity! as a Christmas film)

"Is it meant to be bubbling like that?"

Bin glared at Minhyuk, and moved the bowl to where no one could see it, protectively covering it with his arms. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "You know I'm eighteen. I'm going to take that as it's not supposed to be bubbling."

He prised Bin's hands off the bowl, and the two of them stared at the mixture. It was a deep red, with edible glitter swirling round. Occasionally a bubble would rise up and burst, releasing the scent of gingerbread into the air.

"How much flavouring did you pour in?" Asked the younger, taking a step back as the smell hit him.

Bin flushed guiltily, "A whole bottle."

"A whole bottle? Why?"

"I had to make sure it tasted nice!"

Another bubble popped loudly, and they both glanced to the bowl. "How much alcohol is in there?" Whispered Minhyuk.

Bin shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just put random stuff in."

"Are you sure Jinwoo will let you put it out?"

"It might be better for humanity if he doesn't."

-

Minhyuk rang the doorbell as Bin's hands were preoccupied with trying not to spill any of his 'creation'. After only a few moments, Jinwoo opened the door.

"You're the first ones to arrive!" He exclaimed, and sure enough, behind him Bin could only see three people.

They were about to enter the house, when Jinwoo noticed the bowl in Bin's hands. "What's that?"

"A Christmas drink!" Said Bin enthusiastically, "I made it myself!"

Another bubble rose to the surface and popped.

"I see." Said Jinwoo, and Minhyuk smirked at Bin. Bin flicked him. "Just put it over there." He pointed behind him to a table ladened with squash and crisps.

Bin staggered over to the table and put down the bowl, sighing in relief as none went over the side.

"Ooh!" Said Sanha, Jinwoo's cousin, appearing behind Bin and staring at the bowl with curiosity, "What's in there? Can I have some?"

He reached for a cup, and Bin swatted his hand away. "It's got alcohol in." The seventeen year old visibly paled.

"Who's offering Sanha alcohol?" Myungjun, Jinwoo's boyfriend, appeared from Bin's other side, hands on hips.

"No one!" Protested Bin, but it was too late. All six of the people at the party were crowded around the bowl, staring into its depths.

A bubble popped.

"Who wants to try it?" Asked Bin, happily. He'd worked hard on this so that people could enjoy it, but everyone shrank away.

"I'm underage." Offered Sanha, for once looking relieved about it.

"I don't drink." Said Minhyuk, and Myungjun nodded his head in agreement.

"I need to be sober to greet the guests." Said Jinwoo, but it sounded more like a question than an excuse.

That only left Lee Dongmin. The effortlessly cool student that half the school had a crush on. Including Bin.

He visibly deflated. He'd worked so hard on the drink, even if it had gone slightly wrong but no one wanted to try it.

"I'll have a cup."

Bin looked up to see Dongmin standing next to him, holding out a plastic cup for Bin to fill up. "Really?"

Dongmin blushed, a light pink colouring the tops of his cheeks, "Really. How bad can it be?"

Instead of being offended, Bin took the cup and dipped in the liquid, filling it to the bring with a shimmering dark red. He handed it to Dongmin wordlessly.

The elder didn't hesitate before holding it to his mouth and tipping his head back. The room froze. Dongmin downed the entire cup in one.

"Woah." Sanha broke the silence, and Dongmin placed the empty cup on the table, the sound echoing. He smiled at Bin with all his teeth before turning away and going to sit back on the sofa.

Bin didn't notice the tears streaming down his face as the taste hit the back of his throat.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Jinwoo said nervously, wringing his hands together. He glanced towards the door, "I don't think anyone else is coming." Myungjun seemed to perk up at his suggestion, throwing himself on the armchair, Sanha following after him and launching himself on the sofa.

Jinwoo followed after when Myungjun gestured for him to come over, and the two shared the armchair in a sickeningly cute way. Bin and Minhyuk glanced at each other, before joining them. Sanha and Dongmin moved to each end of the sofa to make room for them, and it was only after they sat down that Bin realised he was trapped between Minhyuk and Dongmin.

Trapped between his best friend and his crush.

Myungjun slotted a DVD into the television, and the beginning of Nativity! began to play. Sanha started to sing Sparkle and Shine under his breath but was quickly shushed.

The first few minutes were uneventful, but as the film continued, Bin became more and more aware of Dongmin leaning on him.

After around twenty minutes, the elder was full on cuddling him. "Are you okay?" whispered Bin, trying not to annoy any of the people actually paying attention. Dongmin looked up at him with hooded eyelids and a dopey smile.

"I really like you," he said, voice slurring slightly. Bin gulped as the elder snuggled into his shoulder. How much alcohol had been in his Christmas drink?

As Dongmin started to smush his cheeks, he decided had definitely been too much.

Bin attempted to remove his hands, only to provoke a whine from the elder, "Binnie don' go. I love youuu." Dongmin seemed unaffected by what he'd just revealed, but Bin felt his entire face heat up.

His crush like him back?

"I like you too." He replied without thinking, thanking whatever god was out there that Dongmin wouldn't remember this. "I love you too."

-

"How much alcohol did I drink last night?" Dongmin appeared, rubbing his forehead, huge bags under his eyes, "I barely remember anything."

Bin sighed with relief, "You only had one cup."

Dongmin frowned, "I don't even remember that. All I remember is you saying 'I love you too'."


	10. MYUNGJIN IS REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well

YoonSanha: Guess what boi XD

CoolestRock: please never say that again

Binnie: dat emoji tho

YoonSanha: >:(

HAPPYVIRUS: lololllol

MorningCall: What is it, Sanha?

YoonSanha: W E L L XD

CoolestRock: someone stop him

YoonSanha: I WAS IN A CAFÉ

YoonSanha: GETTING A DRINK

YoonSanha: WHEN

YoonSanha: I SAW

Binnie: oooh spill the tea

YoonSanha: MYUNGJUN AND JINWOO AND THEY WERE ON A DATE AND THEY WERE WEARING MATCHING CHRISTMAS JUMPERS

Binnie:

CoolestRock:

HAPPYVIRUS: That wasn't a date! We were studying!!!

Binnie: in the Christmas holidays ya suuuure

YoonSanha: THEY KISSED :^O

CoolestRock: *chokes on tea*

Binnie:

MorningCall: *gasps*

Binnie: EVEN DONGMIN IS SHOOK

(HAPPYVIRUS has left)

Binnie: hes not denying it!

CoolestRock: jinwoo has been mysteriously absnet the entire time

MorningCall: *absent

YoonSanha: -0-

Binnie: whats that meant to b

YoonSanha: A suspicious face -0-

CoolestRock: to quote sanha ' :^O '

CoolestRock: why does it have a nose?

MorningCall: I think they're cute!

(Binnie has changed their name to Emojilover)

Emojilover: ive converted

MorningCall: ^-^

CoolestRock: BACK TO MYUNGJIN

YoonSanha: Jinwoo just posted this on his Instagram O-O

Emojilover:

(CoolestRock added KimMyungjun to the chat)

KimMyungjun: what

JinJin: what

Emojilover: they both appear at the same time

Emojilover: suspicious

YoonSanha: WE SAW THAT PICTURE ON YOURE INSTAGRAM

MorningCall: *your

(KimMyungjun has left)

(JinJin has left)

CoolestRock: they aren't denying it

CoolestRock: #MyungjinIsReal

(YoonSanha added KimMyungjun and ParkJinwoo to the chat)

(YoonSanha changed their name to DetectiveSanha)

DetectiveSanha: Lets look at the evidence

DetectiveSanha: They were seen KISSING by an unnamed witness

Emojilover: we all know it was u

DetectiveSanha: AN UNNAMED WITNESS

DetectiveSanha: They were also wearing matching Christmas jumpers

DetectiveSanha: that means that they've been together for at least long enough to decide to buy matching jumpers

DetectiveSanha: and the photo is pretty cute

DetectiveSanha: how much did I get right ^-^

ParkJinwoo: we've been dating for about three months now

Emojilover: why didn't u tell us????

KimMyungjun: because we were scared you would judge us

MorningCall: Whatever happens you know you can trust us to support you. Through anything.

CoolestRock: im mildly offended by the fact u think we'll abandon u

YoonSanha: You make a really good couple!!!

Emojilover: We'll always be by ur side

ParkJinwoo: I don't know what to say

ParkJinwoo: thank you so much

KimMyungjun: I feel a bit stupid for worrying so much now lol

CoolestRock: now myungjin is canon can we launch operation Binu

DetectiveSanha: Y E S

ParkJinwoo: Binu is life honestly

KimMyungjun: THE WORLD DESERVES MORE BINU

MorningCall: What is Binu?

CoolestRock:

DetectiveSanha: y e e t

Emojilover: WHAT IS BINU

ParkJinwoo: CODE RED

CoolestRock: Engage plan A

(ParkJinwoo, CoolestRock, DetectiveSanha And KimMyungjun left the chat)

Emojilover: ????

MorningCall: What's Binu


	11. Sanha Is Actually Pretty Smooth™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for aged up drunk socky confession fic but I cant remember who it was sorry

He grabbed his bags and waited in the hallway for Bin to say his goodbyes. Minhyuk was slightly annoyed that he had to wait, he had wanted to drive up to Jinwoo and Myungjun's house himself, but Bin had insisted that it was more eco-friendly for them to share a car.

The group finally emerged from where they'd beed talking, and Bin hugged Dongmin one last time. "I'll miss you." He muttered, and Minhyuk rolled his eyes. They'd only stayed for one night, and yet everyone was acting like they had been there for a year.

"Are you finished?" He cut in, and Bin drew away from Dongmin, glaring at him.

Minhyuk didn't care.

All he wanted to do was to get home to his apartment and get some rest, maybe play a few video games and heat up some ramen. He went to open the door, only to find that he couldn't.

He tried to open it again.

It didn't move.

Bin pushed him out of the way, "What's taking so long?" He reached for the handle, and pulled as well. The door still didn't move.

"Is it jammed?" Asked Jinwoo, not seeming surprised, "It does that sometimes."

"No." Said Bin, trying to twist the handle again, "It's almost like there's something keeping it shut." Jinwoo stepped forward to try and open it himself, but Sanha's voice interrupted him.

"You should come and see this." He called from the lounge, sounding uncharacteristically worried. The remaining five glances at each other before heading towards the youngest.

Minhyuk did not want to deal with this. Knowing Sanha it was probably just a spider or something, and Minhyuk really just wanted to go home. Hopefully they could fix the door soon, otherwise he'd be reduced to crawling out through the windo-

Sanha was sat on the sofa, staring with wife eyes to where the window looked out onto the street.

Or where it should look out.

Even though the curtains were wide open, no light came through the window. Instead, packed against the glass was something that looked slightly powdery, sending frost patterns down the window.

Snow.

"We're snowed in." Said Dongmin, taking Bin's hand, "As bad as that is, it means you can stay longer!"

Bin grinned and Minhyuk groaned, earning him glares from practically everyone. The only other person who didn't seem delighted at being stuck was Sanha.

Myungjun also noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss my favourite drama." Said the younger, pouting sadly. Myungjun frowned, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Can't you just watch it here?" Asked Bin from where he was cuddled on the sofa with Dongmin. Minhyuk felt ill.

Relationships.

Disgusting.

"No," Said Sanha, "Jinwoo and Myungjun's tv doesn't get the channel it's on."

Myungjun reappeared, holding out a bottle and six glasses, "I know what'll make you feel better!"

"Is it alcohol?" Shot Minhyuk dryly, and Myungjun glared at him.

He placed the bottle on the table and started pouring out glasses, "Mulled wine!"

"That is alcohol." Said Minhyuk, but he took a glass any way. Anything to help him get through being trapped with two couples. Sanha seemed to have a similar approach, and they clinked glasses before downing a glass each.

"It's only three in the afternoon." Said Jinwoo, looking slightly shocked at Minhyuk's willingness to get drunk.

Minhyuk gave him a withering look and put his glass down for Myungjun to fill up again.

-

"It's not like I'm mean," Said Sanha, hiccuping and wiping away a stray tear, "but all those cats t-that have no home and I can't giv-give on to them." With that he burst into tears, and Jinwoo started rubbing his back sympathetically.

Minhyuk felt his eyes well up. It was such a sad story! All those poor cats without a home, they would be so cold in all the snow outside.

He took another sip of mulled wine, pouting when Bin took his glass away. That wasn't very nice of him. "The poor cats." He said, trying to stand up. The world seemed to be spinning quite fast, and the carpet seemed ten feet away, so he sat back down. "We need to save the cats."

Sanha nodded furiously, "We need to sell the cats." His voice broke half way through his sentence, but it didn't bother him.

Dongmin frowned, "Sell? Do you mean save?" Minhyuk thought that was very rude of him. Sanha was giving a beautiful speech, but Dongmin had gone and interrupted.

Sanha didn't seem to care though, and pointed a shaky finger at Dongmin, "That's what I said. Sell."

Minhyuk went to sip his drink again, only to realise Bin had taken it away. While trying to discreetly reach for it again, he saw Sanha looking at him, his big eyes looking strangely enormous in the light.

"You're very pretty," Minhyuk told him sincerely. Beside him, Bin chokes on his drink.

Sanha blushed, "You are as well." His words were starting to slur together and he smiled dopily at Minhyuk.

"You're prettier than Dongmin," He replied. Dongmin looked slightly surprised, and Bin looked offended. Sanha frowned, trying to think of another compliment.

"Well-well you're prettier than my boyfriend!" He looked proud of himself, crossing his arms and leaning back into the sofa.

"You don't have a boyfriend." Said Minhyuk, confused. Sanha seemed to be expecting this, and grinned.

"Exactly," He said, "So will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've said this already, so I just want you to know that I appreciate all your nice comments and kudos so much! They make me so happy :)


	12. When Santa Got Stuck Up The Chimney

"Sanha?"

"Oh um... Hey MJ."

If Myungjun expected anything when he woke up to get a glass of water on Christmas Eve, it definitely wasn't Astro's maknae covered in coal and legs stuck up the chimney.

Sanha didn't seem to be too concerned with his position, he simply wiggled a bit to try and get free, but gave up when all that happened was a showering of soot falling onto the carpet.

"Do you think you could help me?" Said the maknae, looking forlornly at Myungjun, "I'm a bit stuck."

"I can see that," Said Myungjun, stepping forward and grabbing Sanha's hand, pulling him out of the chimney. He fell on the floor in a pile, a strange bag tumbling out behind him, "What were you doing?"

The maknae didn't reply, looking slightly guilty and pulling nervously on the hem of his shirt.

For the first time, Myungjun noticed the younger's clothes. It wasn't an outfit he'd seen before, and definitely not one that he thought Sanha would wear normally. The colours were too bright, he decided, and they didn't suit him in the slightest.

As he moved again, the size difference also became apparent. The trousers rode up his ankles and the fabric around his stomach was too loose, pooling around him. Even his boots didn't seem to fit him, they were obviously meant for someone shorter, and were much wider than Sanha's normal converse.

"What are you wearing?"

The maknae looked up, started. "This?" He asked, tugging on the fabric even more. As he did so, Myungjun noticed how clean he was, considering he'd been stuck up a chimney. The carpet surrounding him was covered in a mixture of coal and soot, but Sanha's trousers were spotless. "Just some old clothes my mom gave me."

Myungjun nodded slowly. They hadn't been able to see their parents for about two months now, so he must of had it for at least that long. "So why are you only wearing them now?"

Sanha frowned, "I wanted to see if they looked stupid on me or not."

That would make more sense. They often teased each other about new clothes, especially ones that had been handed down. "I'll admit, red's not your colour."

"Hey!" Sanha looked offended, pouting and crossing his arms, "This was my grandfather's!"

Myungjun took a step back and held out his hands in a peaceful notion, trying not to laugh at Sanha's indignant response, "Okay, okay. I just think you'd look better in blue or something."

Sanha muttered something under his breath that Myungjun couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" The elder asked teasingly, knowing full well he wasn't going to get a proper answer.

Sanha was just about to reply when a scraping sound came from the roof. Both their heads snapped upwards, and Myungjun narrowed his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, pointing towards the ceiling.

Sanha shook his head slowly, "I didn't hear anything."

Myungjun frowned. He could have sworn he heard a scrape, like something dragging itself over their roof. "I could have sworn something made a noise."

The maknae looked at him worriedly, "Are you feeling okay? You need to get some more rest."

The elder glanced at the ceiling one last time. There had definitely been something, but now that he thought about it, he decided he was probably hallucinating from lack of sleep. Completely forgetting about his glass of water, Myungjun headed back to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Back near the chimney, Sanha sighed.

That had been a close one.

He snapped his fingers, making the dark sooty mess on the carpet disappear, and brought out six presents from his bag, each labelled with a different member's name. He carefully placed them under the Christmas tree, and took a step back, admiring his work.

On the roof, one of the reindeers whinnied, getting restless. He was behind schedule for South Korea now, and if he couldn't get his first year of deliveries right he'd never be allowed to do it again.

Clicking his heels, he shot back up the chimney and onto the the roof, shivering as the chilly wind hit his exposed ankles. It was all well and good making the suit heated, but if it didn't fit him properly then he didn't really see the point.

He sighed and once again congratulated himself on getting out of that situation. Myungjun really was clueless sometimes.

He laughed to himself as he climbed back into the sleigh and took off into the sky.


	13. The Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based off The Snowman

He stuck a carrot onto its face and took a step back, admiring his work. Sure, the snowman was a bit lopsided, and they didn't have any spare coal so he'd used buttons, but overall it was perfect. He'd even managed to make it taller than himself, although he'd run out of snow and had to use to extra bits from its side.

He'd dressed him up in his mom's old scarf and hat, and he'd even tried to put gloves onto the snowman's stick arms but they kept on falling off. He hoped that the snow wouldn't make the clothes too damp, as he would probably have to wear them if it was still cold tomorrow.

The end result was the snowman being very thin in some parts, but incredibly tall, especially to a seven year old. He'd even had to stand on a wall to reach the tallest parts.

"Minhyuk!"

He turned to see his mom crouched down behind him, peering into a camera, "Smile!" He did, scrunching up his face in a huge grin and trying not to flinch when the flash blinded him.

"Great job!" His mom inspected the photo briefly, before deciding that it was good enough, "Come in now and get to bed, or Santa might not come!"

The words froze him. Santa... might not come? He'd made sure to be a good boy all year, and wasn't about to risk his presents on not getting to bed early enough on Christmas Eve.

He took his mom's hand, and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind him. The snowman seemed sad to see him go, but Minhyuk decided that Santa visiting was more important, and sprinted up the stairs into the bathroom.

Once there, he grabbed his mother's toothbrush and toothpaste and handed it to her, while starting to brush his own teeth as fast as he could.

"Woah, slow down!" Said him mom, putting her hand over his small one and forcing him to brush his teeth slower. She then glanced at what her son had given her, "What's this for?"

Minhyuk frowned. "You gotta get to sleep quickly or Santa might not come!" He explained, mouth full of foamy toothpaste. Didn't mom want any presents?

"Of course." She said, starting to brush her own teeth. Minhyuk relaxed. Of course she wanted Santa to visit, she just forgot!

After several minutes of thorough brushing, Minhyuk allowed him mom to lead him to his room and tuck him in. He practically collapsed onto the bed, and his mother laughed.

"Someone's eager for tomorrow." She said, smoothing down his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Make sure you get to sleep quickly!"

Minhyuk tried to tell her that he was trying very hard to fall asleep, but his eyes kept on closing by themselves and his mouth didn't seem to want to open.

"Sweet dreams." His mother got up from the bed, and walked over to the door, pausing for a moment. She sent one last smile over to him before switching off the light and closing the door.

-

Tap.

Very slowly, Minhyuk opened his eyes. Outside, something had tapped on his window. What was it? He waited briefly to see if he could hear it again, but there was only silence. It was probably just a branch, he decided, and tried to get back to sleep.

After only a few moments, the sound came again.

Tap tap.

Minhyuk opened his eyes again and frowned. There was definitely something tapping on his window. With a sickening feeling, he realised that there wasn't a tree near his window. 

It couldn't have been a branch.

His room suddenly seemed to get darker. The toys and clothes illuminated by his nightlight suddenly seemed to take the shape of monsters that wanted to eat him. Minhyuk shivered, and pulled the duvet over his head. Maybe the monsters wouldn't be able to see him.

Tap.

There it was again! He was just about to call for his mom, when he remembered something.

Maybe it was Santa!

His room didn't seem so scary now, and heart pounding with excitement, he got out of bed. He moved slowly across his room, tiptoeing across the carpet so that his mom wouldn't wake up.

He reached the window and pulled the curtains apart. It was incredibly dark outside, Minhyuk couldn't even see the house next to his, or his neighbors greenhouse, or the flower patch in their garden, or the snowman he'd built earlier. He swung the window open and leaned out.

There was nothing there.

Maybe it was because it was so dark, he thought, but he couldn't hear the reindeers bells either. He was just about to give up and go back to bed when something touched his hand.

Minhyuk looked down to see a boy clinging to the drainpipe and clutching onto the window sill. He looked frozen, dressed in only a few old clothes, his only protection against the cold weather being a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Please let me in." He said, and Minhyuk did. He was a nice boy after all, and nice boys wouldn't leave other boys outside. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him inside, closing the window after him and shutting the curtains again.

The boy quickly made his way over to the radiator, and seemed disappointed when he touched the metal and found out it want switched on.

"Here." Minhyuk grabbed his duvet and draped it around the other. The boy smiled gratefully, and grabbed Minhyuk's hand, taking him by surprise. No wonder he was shivering, he thought to himself, the boy's skin was as cold as ice.

"Thank you." Said the boy, wrapping the duvet further around himself, "I'm Sanha."

"I'm Minhyuk." He replied, and Sanha grinned at him, extending the blanket to cover both of them.

"It's warmer this way." Pointed out Sanha, and Minhyuk soon realised that it was. He was usually a bit cold going to sleep, especially if the radiators weren't working, but somehow his entire body felt warm wrapped in that blanket. Even his toes, which poked out, didn't seem to be cold.

After a little while, Minhyuk couldn't stand not knowing any longer. "Why were you outside?" He blurted out, before clamping a hand over his mouth. His mom had said that it was rude to ask questions like that.

Sanha didn't seem offended though, "I think I fell asleep out there," he said, "I woke up and I was really cold, so I walked a bit and found your house!" Minhyuk nodded understandingly. He got lost all the time.

"You can stay here until morning then." He offered, "My mom's really nice- she can help you find your home!"

Sanha's eyes lit up, "Really? But what if I can't remember where my home is?"

Minhyuk frowned, "Then you can stay here forever. That's what friends do."

"Friends?" Sanha seemed to be nervous about that word, "I've never had a friend before."

"I don't have any friends either." Admitted Minhyuk. The boys at school didn't like him because he said he wanted to dance, and the girls thought he was weird. They often teased him about how the stuff he wore was from charity shops and called him 'Hand-Me-Down Boy'. He would never tell his mom that though. He didn't want her to worry.

If anything, this completely dispelled Sanha's fears, "Well we can be best friends then!"

Minhyuk grinned, "I've never had a best friend befor-" The end of his sentence was cut off by a huge yawn, and soon after Sanha yawned as well.

"Promise I can stay?" He asked, leaning over onto Minhyuk's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Promise." He took Sanha's hand in his, and lay down onto the floor. The huge duvet surrounding them made the carpet seem softer, and within no time at all, he fell asleep.

-

"Minhyuk? Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Minhyuk rolled over, too tired to function. His skin rubbed over the rough carpet, and very slowly he opened his eyes.

His mom picked up the duvet and placed it back on his bed, "Did you roll off your bed in your sleep?"

Minhyuk frowned. He hadn't! He'd fallen asleep on the floor because he'd given his duvet to Sanh- He looked at the space next to him in panic.  
It was empty. Where was Sanha?

"Did you spill a cup of water?" Minhyuk looked over to next to him, where a small puddle of water had soaked into the carpet. Why was there water? And where was Sanha?

"Mom-" He tried to tell her about Sanha. She could help look as well, then they'd find his home and Minhyuk could keep his promise.

He never finished his sentence.

"How did this get in here?" His mom turned round, holding up a tattered scarf, the end soaked in water. Sanha's scarf! That proved he was here!

"Did you take this off the snowman and bring it up here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEND IN PROMPTS AND REQUESTS I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS


	14. The Mall Is A Place Of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely based on a prompt i found???? I cant remember it now

"I'm sorry, but you can't go this way."

The mother looked up from where she'd been attempting to drag her snivelling child. "Excuse me?"

"You can't go this way." Jinwoo repeated. He'd told this to around fifty parents already today, and the words were beginning to be ingrained into his brain. He was pretty sure he would be repeating them in his sleep.

"Why not!" Exclaimed the mother, right in Jinwoo's ear. He winced, and pointed up. Somehow all parents seemed to be blind to the huge sign hanging above him that said 'NO ENTRY'

The mother scoffed, "I'll be talking to your manager." She turned and pulled her child behind her, head held high and nose in the air. Jinwoo sighed, but didn't follow her. She didn't know that the manager had gone home with a headache.

She could have talked to the assistant manager, but she was being Santa, and if the mother wanted to yell atFather Christmas in front of twenty kids, then there was really no stopping her.

He leaned back and scratched absentmindedly at the huge ears hanging off his hat.

If he wasn't a poor college student, he would have quit being a Mall Elf about a month ago.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind him. Jinwoo spun round to see Myungjun, still in full costume but sipping a Starbucks coffee.

"What's that." Said Jinwoo, narrowing his eyes and staring pointedly at the coffee.

Myungjun slurped louder, "I went and got coffee." He wiggled his eyebrows, taunting Jinwoo, "Did you want some?"

Jinwoo groaned, "Of course I did! Caffeine is the only thing that can get you through a job like this!"

"Too bad." Said Myungjun, sticking his tongue out, "If you wanted some, you should have gone yourself."

"If it makes you feel better," Myungjun and Jinwoo spun round to see Bin standing behind them, leaning on an oversized candy cane, "Starbucks called security on him because of the costume."

"You didn't change?" Asked Jinwoo in disbelief.

Myungjun flushed bright red, "I didn't think they'd go that far!"

"Sanha got kicked out of Claire's Accessories in costume once." Said Minhyuk, walking up to the group with Eunwoo and Sanha, "He's got a lifelong ban now."

Sanha kicked at a small pile of 'snow' (it was really just soggy paper mixed with all sort of chemicals), "That wasn't my fault! I was chasing after a child who stole presents from Santa!"

"Suuuure." Bin raised his eyebrows and dragged out the word for as long as possible.

Sanha frowned, "That's the truth, and you know it!"

Eunwoo patted his shoulder reassuringly, "We know it's true- we were all there."

"Wasn't that only a week ago?" Jinwoo had a sick feeling in his stomach. It felt like it could have been a year ago.

"Yep." Replied Myungjun, throwing his now empty coffee cup in the bin. Everyone else groaned out loud. The hours seemed to stretch out for months when you were stuck pretending to be an elf in front of five year olds and their incredibly demanding parents.

"That reminds me," Said Eunwoo taking the position schedule out of his elf satchel, "We're swapping roles again."

He was met with loud protests. "Bin, you're swapping with Jinwoo on exit duty, Jinwoo you're on welcoming with Minhyuk, and Sanha is with me on directions in the grotto."

"What about me?" Asked Myungjun, readjusting his elf ears.

Eunwoo smiled. "You're on Santa duty."

"What!" Myungjun grabbed the piece of paper and scanned it himself, groaning when he saw that Eunwoo wasn't making it up, "But I did it yesterday!"

"That's karma for not bringing me coffee." Said Jinwoo, stretching and starting to head over to the entrance to the 'grotto'.

Myungjun started to slam his head against a Christmas Tree, "I might quit."

"You can't." Sanha reminded him, "We need this money for rent, and it's the only place that hires broke college students with no training."

"Bury me in my elf costume." Myungjun ignored him and pressed a hand to his forehead dramatically, "I might not survive this."

"Have fun with the 'You've Ruined My Child's Christmas'!"

Myungjun slid to the floor, "Don't remind me."


	15. Jinwoo The Cat Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have forgotten about this and written it in fifteen minutes

Jinwoo collapsed onto his sofa and sighed, staring sadly at the Christmas Tree in the corner of the room. It only had a few baubles on it, and most of them were on higher branches so that Rocky couldn't reach them.

Despite being one of his calmer cats, Rocky had a strange fascination with baubles that meant he would try jump on every single one he saw.

Jinwoo leant further back into the sofa, and swung his feet up to his side. He was met with a loud yowl, and quickly realised that Sanha had wedged himself behind the cushions. He bent over, rescuing the small kitten before it could get swashed.

"What were you doing down there?" Asked Jinwoo, staring pointedly at Sanha. The kitten didn't reply. "You could have gotten stuck." He told him seriously, before putting the kitten on the floor and letting him walk away.

Jinwoo stood up and stretched. He still had to make a Christmas dinner for himself, but his cats were probably hungry again by now, and in his opinion they were more important.

He poured a bowl of cat food out and placed it on the floor. It was only a matter of time before Bin came running.

3...

2...

1...

The sound of paws on tiles echoed throughout the kitchen, as Bin catapulted himself through the kitchen in search of food. The cat had a sixth sense when it came to edible things, and although Jinwoo admired his sense of smell, it was kind of annoying when the food was Jinwoo's.

The rest of his cats soon followed, except for one. Eunwoo. Jinwoo knew exactly where he was, and walked off to try and find him. If he didn't get there in time, Bin would almost certainly eat more than his fair share.

"Come on." He said once he'd found the missing cat, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen, placing him down next to the bowl. Eunwoo immediately ran to it and started to eat.

Jinwoo made his way back to the sofa, only to find his eldest cat, Myungjun, sitting there, licking the fur on his side.

"That's my seat." Said Jinwoo, and surprisingly, Myungjun continued to clean himself. Jinwoo sighed, sitting on the opposite side of the sofa.

After a few minutes, all of his cats had joined him, and now sat purring on his lap. Jinwoo smiled.

He didn't have any humans to spend Christmas Day with, but he had his cats.


	16. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sleigher (Tagide) who asked for Person A is Person B's secret santa and theyre struggling to find them the perfect gift and they stress about it with someone and ... idk im struggling there but something along those lines  
> and chimericaladdict who asked for Eunhyuk
> 
> I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND TOOK THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WITH IT

Minhyuk stared at the piece of paper in his hand in disbelief. Seeing his face, Bin leaned over his shoulder and laughed.

"You got Lee Dongmin in the Secret Santa?" He said, snatching the paper away from Minhyuk and checking it for himself, "That's such good luck!"

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows in despair, "Good luck? How is this good luck? How is getting my crush in secret Santa good luck?"

"This is your chance!" Continued Bin, "Get him a present he really likes, and then when you're married and have fifty kids, tell him!" Minhyuk looked at him incredulously. "It's perfect!"

"But I don't know what to get him!" Said Minhyuk, holding his head in his hands. He stared at his desk desperately, as if it would somehow suggest the best present.

Bin spun around on his chair, leaning back, "You have until the end of the week to buy him something he'll love. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I guess." Said Minhyuk, uncapping a red pen and writing in big letters 'BUY A PRESENT FOR SECRET SANTA' on his calendar. That would make sure he thought of a good present by Friday.

-

"Shhh!"

Bin narrowed his eyes. "I do-" He started to say, stopping when Minhyuk glared at him, a finger pressed to his lips. He rolled his eyes, "I don't see why we have to do this," he whispered, "why can't I go home?"

"Because you said you'd help me." Said Minhyuk, ignoring the other's bored sigh. "Now be quiet, or we're going to  
miss what he says."

Bin sighed again, but turned round and peered over the top of the table with Minhyuk. About ten metres away, Dongmin and his friend, Myungjun, were taking out books from the library.

"If he sees us, we're screwed." He whispered to his best friend, who simply frowned and raised his binoculars higher. "Why do you even need binoculars?" Bin must have exclaimed that too loud, for Dongmin turned around, confused.

Minhyuk and Bin ducked behind the table with wide eyes. They didn't move an inch, trying not to make a sound, and praying that Dongmin wouldn't come over to investigate.

On the other side of the library, Jinwoo saw them, and started to walk over, obviously confused. Bin shook his head frantically, gesturing a line over his neck with his finger. Jinwoo stopped, probably even more confused, and didn't come any closed.

From behind them, Minhyuk heard the library doors slide shut, and tentatively peered back over the table, sighing in relief when he saw Dongmin had left.

Bin also poked his head up, catching the attention of Myungjun, who glanced between Minhyuk and where Dongmin had just left.

"I'm so glad he didn't see us." Breathed Bin, clutching his chest.

Minhyuk sighed, "We didn't even find out what type of books he likes!"

Bin glared at him, "That's what you're worried about?"

-

"I really don't see why I have to come with you."

Minhyuk was beginning to regret bringing Bin along. His original purpose was to be moral support and someone to blame it on if they got caught, but all he seemed to do was complain.

"It's your Secret Santa present; you should be getting it yourself." Bin started to walk away, but Minhyuk grabbed the hood of his shirt.

"You said I needed to find out what he liked, so it was your idea in the first place."

Bin threw his arms up, "I meant by asking him or something! Not by breaking into his apartment!"

"Shh!" Hissed Minhyuk, "Not so loud! People are going to think we're criminals and call the police!"

"We're about to break into someone's apartment! I'm pretty sure that makes us criminals!"

Minhyuk waved his hand dismissively.

"What have you done to the real Minhyuk." Commented Bin dryly, giving up on any thought of being able to leave, "If we do go to prison, we're getting matching tattoos."

"Sure." Said Minhyuk, attempting to use a crowbar to open the window to Dongmin's apartment. They'd climbed the fire escape to reach his floor, and had been helpfully given the location of Dongmin's apartment by Sanha, who knew everyone.

With a click, the window unlocked and Minhyuk climbed in, gesturing for Bin to follow. After a moment of hesitation, he did, landing quietly on the carpet in-

"Why are we in his bedroom?"

Minhyuk's cheeks were red. "That was his bedroom window."

Bin rolled his eyes, "I know that. I was only asking why we ever thought this was a good idea in the first place."

"Why are you in my bedroom?"

Minhyuk and Bin froze, their eyes meeting in panic. They turned slowly to face Lee Dongmin, standing in the doorway and holding out a phone. Minhyuk's face went a shade of red that Bin thought was only possible on tomatoes.

"We can explain!" Bin said, holding his hands out in what he hoped looked like a peaceful gesture. Dongmin didn't look convinced.

"You're from my work, aren't you? And you're those guys that were following me in the library!"

Bin cursed. They hadn't thought Dongmin saw them, or they never would have attempted to break into his apartment.

"Are you stalking me?" Dongmin raised his phone, "I'll call the police!"

"No!" Shouted Minhyuk, his face still bright red, "It's for the Secret Santa!"

"The Secret Santa?" He lowered the phone, confused.

"Yes!" Pleaded Minhyuk, "I got you in the Secret Santa But I didn't know what to get you so we followed you to the library to find out what kind of books you like except you saw us so we had to break into your apartment because I can't get you a bad gift because I really like you and you'll hate me forever if I get you a bad gift."

Dongmin dropped the phone, "You... like me?"

Minhyuk nodded silently, and Dongmin's face started to get redder as well. Bin sighed. He was in a room with two strawberries.

"I- uh- I like you as well."

Minhyuk's head whipped up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Said Dongmin, wringing his hands nervously, "I didn't realise you liked me back, but I've had a crush on you for ages."

Minhyuk's entire face lit up, "I still don't have anything to give you for Secret Santa though."

Dongmin frowned, thinking, "You know, I really need a new pair of socks."


	17. One Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yamileth_35 who asked for gift exchange

Underneath the Christmas Tree was a pile of presents. So many had been pushed underneath that they were completely covering the carpet they'd placed beneath the branches and were beginning to touch the lowest pine needles.

It was Astro's first Christmas together. Last year they'd been allowed home to visit their families, but this year it was in the middle of album promotions, meaning they'd barely even had time to buy presents. Each member had bought their own wrapping paper and presents separately, and the pile of presents was a mess of colours, ribbons and labels.

The clock struck midnight, and the youngest member opened his eyes. He'd set an alarm for Christmas, not caring if he woke the other members. It was something he'd always done at home, and even if he couldn't visit his family, he wasn't about to give up his traditions.

The second youngest also opened his eyes. He'd always been a light sleeper, and Sanha's alarm had easily woken him. Myungjun and Jinwoo slept on, undisturbed by the noise, and in the other room no one stirred.

"Should we wake the others?" The maknae's voice drifted through the bedroom, practically a whisper but still loud enough to reach Minhyuk.

He yawned, unwilling to reply and disturb the peaceful atmosphere. There was something different about Christmas morning. The quiet nagging to get up and open presents, the disbelief and excitement, and the tranquility. The maknae didn't speak again, and they lay in silence, staring upwards.

All around the country, children would be sleeping, dreaming about what presents they would receive. Some may even just be waking up, shaking their parents away with excited hands.

Eventually Minhyuk swung his legs over the side of the bed and climbed down, his feet quietly hitting the carpet. Sanha rose to join him, and they made their way to the Christmas Tree, like moths drawn to a flame.

Their apartment was eerily quiet. None of the lights were on, and the only sound was the quiet breathing of the sleeping members. The way was illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the windows, and the shadows of the tree and the Christmas presents were barely visible.

Sanha turned on the Christmas lights, and again they sat in silence, watching the faint glow flicker and change colour. 

Eventually Dongmin joined them, being the member who woke up the earliest usually. He didn't say anything, just joined the two youngest members on the sofa in silence.

After only a few minutes, Bin walked in, talking in a hushed voice to Myungjun and Jinwoo. As they arrived, they turned on the main lights, filling the room with yellow and shattering the silence.

Myungjun was the first one to pick up a present, checking the label and shaking it slightly, before passing it to Jinwoo. He then began sorting through the pile to locate the other gifts of the same colour, giving them to the respective members.

It continued that way, Myungjun checking the presents and giving it to the correct recipient, until the room was an explosion of coloured paper, like a rainbow had crash landed. The paper littered the floor, leaving no gaps where the wood was visible. 

Each member was surrounded by a halo of colour. 

Piles of presents has compiled in the rare spaces where the tornado of paper hadn't reached, the most favourable kept close to their sides. 

Bin stood up, leaving a clear space of floor where he was sat, and headed into the kitchen. The smell of cooked breakfast soon followed, and the remaining members broke out of their post-opening stupor to follow it. 

They ending up back near the tree again though, after all but Minhyuk being ushered out of their tiny kitchen, where Bin and Minhyuk were preparing food. 

It was carried through on trays, too lazy to get plates and cutlery, and eaten surrounded by the presents and paper, the table abandoned. They sat in silence, eating off plates balanced in their laps, until Jinwoo took the television remote at switched it on.

The bright colours drew their eyes in, and the static sound was ignored. They didn't speak, but there was the presence of gratitude, unspoken thanks that didn't need words to be expressed.

After all, it was Christmas.


	18. The Biggest BTS Fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binhyuk for theROCKontheMOON

"I can't believe you got us BTS tickets!" Bin's whole face shone with excitement, his face barely containing his huge grin. It was the happiest Minhyuk had even seen him in weeks.

He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "It's nothing."

Bin held the tickets like they were the most precious thing in the universe, "Are you kidding? They came out at midnight! How did you even afford them."

Minhyuk flushed red. He didn't was to tell Bin that they'd cost over £100 each. He'd been saving up all year, doing extra shifts and errands to get more money, all because Bin loved BTS.

The other huge reason was Minhyuk's crush on him.

He was about to make up something when Bin interrupted him, "And on Christmas Day?"

Tickets for BTS had a reputation for selling out almost instantly, so Minhyuk had bought the first ones he saw, which so happened to be on Christmas Day. Bin didn't seem to care though, if anything his grin grew even larger.

"This is the best Christmas present ever!" Minhyuk was suddenly knocked down by a flying Bin, who hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much!"

As he squeezed him even tighter, Minhyuk tried to calm his pounding heart. He was only inches away from Bin's lips, and the only thing between their chests was two t-shirts. In between Minhyuk and....

Bin's abs.

Luckily Bin let him go, and Minhyuk wondered why the room had gotten so warm in such a short amount of time.

"I'm not kidding," Said Bin, glancing up, his tone serious and a stark contrast to his playful words only a few moments earlier, "You're the best friend ever."

-

He didn't know why he decided that the concert would be a good place to tell Bin about his huge crush on him. The day after Bin had inadvertently friend-zoned him, he'd made a promise to himself that he'd put his feelings out in the open.

"Come on!" Bin pulled Minhyuk towards the long queue of teenage girls, breaking him out of his thoughts.

They waited in the line awkwardly, feeling slightly out of place between the endless amount of girls and their unwilling parents. Even though Bin was probably just as obsessed as the rest of them, even he was starting to feel as if he stood out to much.

Finally, they reached the ticket booth, and a tired looking old man grabbed their tickets, not even checking them twice.

"There you go." He said, stamping them and handing them back lethargically. He pointed them to the security guards, and gestured for the next group of people to come.

"I'm so excited!" Said Bin, passing his bag over to be checked. Minhyuk smiled. "I still can't believe this is actually happening!"

"It could all be a dream," Minhyuk suggested, handing over his bag, "Or a nightmare. Maybe BTS turn out to be tentacle monsters and murder everyone."

Bin glared at him, "I'm willing to ignore your slander on the basis that you bought me tickets."

Minhyuk playfully shoved him, and they made their way to their designated seats.

"You know, these seats are surprisingly uncomfortable." Said Minhyuk, "You think they'd at least have cushions."

"This isn't a five star hotel," Bin said, opening his bag and searching through it. "What did you expect?" He pulled out his lighter stick and turned it on experimentally, humming with approval when it glowed.

"Red carpet and personal servants catering our every need." Replied Minhyuk sarcastically. Bin snorted.

They continued to tell jokes and talk, completely immersing themselves in their conversation and hardly noticing the seats filling up around them. It wasn't until someone sat next to Minhyuk that he remembered his decision.

He became quieter, letting Bin carry the conversation. How was he going to tell him? He couldn't just come out with it, or he'd stutter and mess up all his sentences. But he didn't want to overthink anything, and manage to talk himself out of it.

He started to feel sick. This had been a mistake. If only Bin wasn't so pretty, didn't have such a funny personality, hadn't become Minhyuk's best friend. Why couldn't he have crushed on some other boy?

Even a girl would be more preferable.

Bin noticed the one sided nature of the conversation, and started to slow down, his words trailing off. "Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk didn't reply, mentally preparing himself to admit that he had a huge crush. The silence became awkward.

"Uh- I have something to tell you." Said Bin, and Minhyuk snapped his head up.

"What?" He asked, partly from surprise and partly out of curiosity.

Bin fidgeted nervously in his seat, "I- uh- really like you..."

Minhyuk froze.

Bin.... liked him? But that wasn't how it was meant to go! Minhyuk hadn't had a chance to confess himself yet, but Bin liked him, and maybe they had a chance together.

"I know you don't like me back, but you bought me tickets to BTS and I thought you ought to know even if-"

"I like you too."

Bin's mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out.

"I've had a crush on you for ages, which is why I bought you the tickets, but I never thought that you'd like me back so I was planning to tell you today." Minhyuk continued.

Bin leaned over, and pressed his lips to Minhyuk's. Behind them, the first few notes of Spring Day rang out.


	19. BINBIN Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for idk
> 
> i tried to get the images to work but i couldnt so have descriptions instead  
> (edit: I came back and fixed it nvm)

BeagleMaknae:

BeagleMaknae:

BeagleMaknae:

 

BeagleMaknae:

BINBIN: what is this slander

BINBIN: and why isn't there one of Minhyuk

BeagleMaknae: bc there aren't any bad pics of him <3

rocko: <33333

BeagleMaknae: <333333333333333

BINBIN: i hate life

mommy: ah young love

mommy: @daddy we were like that once

daddy: the days when we got married! forty years ago today <3

mommy: look at us now <3333 four kids

eunwooooo: You've only been together for two years though

mommy: shut your mouth you whippersnapper

rocko: I hate this family

BINBIN: Jinjin plz change ur name it's very off putting

daddy: ;)

BINBIN: STOP

BINBIN: PLEASE

BINBIN: I WILL ACTUALLY THROW UP

daddy: wink wonk

(BINBIN has left the chat)

daddy: what a disappointment

(daddy changed their username to Jinjin)

rocko: quick I have a great idea

(rocko has changed their username to BINBIN)

mommy: I like it

(mommy has changed their username to BINBIN)

(mommy has changed BeagleMaknae's username to BINBIN)

(mommy has changed Jinjin's username to BINBIN)

(mommy has changed eunwooooo's username to BINBIN)

(BINBIN has invited Moon Bin back to the chat)

Moon Bin: it better be changed

BINBIN: Yep ;)

Moon Bin: I didn't mean to that

BINBIN: what did u mean then :)

BINBIN: what BINBIN said <3

BINBIN: u know u should have been more specific hun

BINBIN: They just dragged me into this I had no choice

Moon Bin: WHAT IS GOING ON

BINBIN: @binnie right now

BINBIN: lmao

Moon Bin: Okay so Blackmail BINBIN is Sanha bc he's the only one that keeps weird pics like that on his phone

BINBIN: :)

(Moon Bin has changed BINBIN's username to Blackmail BINBIN)

Blackmail BINBIN: (　◕‿◕✿)

BINBIN: so precious

BINBIN: Excuse u Sanha is mine

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

BINBIN: <3

(Moon Bin changed BINBIN's username to Whipped BINBIN)

Moon Bin: what about the rest of y'all

BINBIN: the BINBINs shall fight to the death

BINBIN: World War BINBIN

BINBIN: who shall be the utimate BINBIN

BINBIN: *ultimate

(Moon Bin changed BINBIN's username to Grammar BINBIN)

Whipped BINBIN: gasp

BINBIN: only two remain

BINBIN: But will Moon Bin ever find out who is who?

BINBIN: Tune in next week to find out

Moon Bin: no one would watch that

BINBIN: r00d

BINBIN: dont insult my family like that

(Moon Bin changed BINBIN's name to Mother BINBIN)

(Moon Bin changed BINBIN's name to Father BINBIN)

Mother BINBIN: wow way to ruin are fun

Grammar BINBIN: *our

Mother BINBIN: NO ONE CARES

Father BINBIN: he's crying

Father BINBIN: You've ruined him

Father BINBIN: You're un-adopted

Grammar BINBIN: :(

Moon Bin: I'm leaving and I hate y'all

Father BINBIN: tell us something we didn't know already

Grammar BINBIN: I've got to go and film some more of a drama

Moon Bin: Bye <3

Grammar BINBIN: <3

Moon Bin: If Dongmin isn't here I'm not staying

Father BINBIN: imma go cheer up Myungjun

Blackmail BINBIN: it's just us now <3 (　◕‿◕✿)

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3

Blackmail BINBIN: <3

Whipped BINBIN: <3


	20. JinCha Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for hamgyuzizi  
> I hope you like it!

"This is a bad idea." Sanha wrung his hands nervously, glancing to the door every few seconds.

Jinwoo sighed, flicking a couple more switches and monitoring the screen, "If you don't want to stay, leave. You asked to come with us." He flicked another switch, frowning when the numbers that appeared on his screen weren't the ones he was expecting.

Sanha leaned back in his chair, spinning it slightly, "But I want to help!"

"Then actually help instead of just sitting there." Replied Jinwoo, pressing the switch and getting the same wrong numbers, "Bin, can you check this for me?"

"Huh?" Bin got up from where he was playing cards with Minhyuk and walked over the Jinwoo, peering at the screen over his shoulder, "Hold on. I'm not sure what you did here."

Jinwoo stepped aside to allow Bin to reach the monitor, and took in the room. It was Myungjun who'd found it, on some trip around the school and since then it had been their meeting room.

The room could be seen as a 'converted cupboard' in the words of Sanha, and Jinwoo could see why he thought that. The light was yellow, making the room seem a lot smaller than it actually was, and it had quite a low ceiling with wooded walls. It was furnished with six chairs and a table, and strangely, all the equipment for a recording studio.

That was where the idea for JinCha radio had come from. It had been the Hufflepuff's joint idea at first, but it was quickly agreed that Dongmin would be the best presenter and Jinwoo should join him.

They had been, after all, dating for two years.

"You didn't press this button," Said Bin, bringing Jinwoo out of his thoughts. He gestured to a small blue button that was now lit up softly, "The systems running fine now."

Jinwoo nodded in understanding. It was a bit awkward, being told what he'd done wrong by a third year, but Bin was exceptionally good with technology. That was why he'd been assigned the job of setting up the equipment, his muggle born background giving him a huge advantage. He was trying to teach Jinwoo, who was a half blood, how to run it properly incase he was ill, but it wasn't going well.

Dongmin grinned as his microphone lit up, "At this rate we'll be able to start broadcasting really soon." Jinwoo grinned back. Whenever Dongmin smiled, his heart seemed to feel like it was flying.

Jinwoo was just about to talk to Dongmin when Sanha interrupted him with a loud throwing up sound, "Ewwwww!" Said the first year Hufflepuff, spinning on his chair, "Thats gross."

From where he was playing cards, Minhyuk nodded, "I hope I'm never like that." He said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes. "Sanha, What are you actually doing?"

The First Year looked up, having the sense to look slightly sheepish. "Nothing...." he muttered.

Jinwoo didn't reply. He didn't need to; Sanha was already looking for things to do that meant he wouldn't kicked out.

Myungjun laughed from where he was sat doing homework. Being the eldest, he was faced with difficult homework that took up most of his time. Paired with all the revision he was expected to do, he didn't have a chance to help out with the radio station.

Sanha stuck his youngest out at him, and scooted in on his chair to Bin and Minhyuk. Jinwoo sighed, hoping that they might get a bit more peace and quiet. He started to set up the equipment again, trying to remember everything Bin had told him.

He sank into his chair, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Suddenly, a pair of hands started massaging his shoulders. Jinwoo turned round to see Dongmin.

"Hey, take a break." Said the Ravenclaw, pressing his lips to the back of Jinwoo's head, "We don't need to get it set up today. Christmas is still two weeks away, so we have plenty of time until the Christmas broadcast." Jinwoo nodded, visibly relaxing.

The silence didn't last long though, as it was cut through with a loud scream.

"They're playing poker!" Sanha's voice was accusing. Bin tried to stop him, holding his hand over his mouth, but the damage was done.

"You know you're not allowed to play banned card games." Jinwoo's gaze was steely, Dongmin and Myungjun behind him looking equally as cross.

Minhyuk gulped, knowing that excuses would only make it worse. "We're sorry."

Jinwoo raised his eyebrows, "No you're not. Go to bed." He was met with exclamations and protests, but they ultimately knew that he wouldn't let them off.

"Thanks a lot." Muttered Bin to Sanha, as he packed up the cards. The younger looked way too happy with himself.

"You too." Said Jinwoo, pointing to the door, and the smirk slid of Sanha's face.

"What?"

"Go to bed." Repeated Jinwoo, holding the door open for them. The three youngest all kicked his shoes as they walked past, trying to play it off as an accident.

"I'll follow them." Suggested Myungjun, exiting the studio as well, "Otherwise they'll probably just go to the kitchens for food." Jinwoo nodded in agreement, closing the door after him.

Behind him, Dongmin gasped.

"It works!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the brightly lit buttons and switches, "We can do the Christmas broadcast!"

Jinwoo grinned, "How about we introduce ourselves to the audience now." He slipped on his headphones.

"This is Hogwarts' first radio station." he said, his voice echoing in his ears.

Dongmin smiled at him, "JinCha's first broadcast is live."


	21. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for GORGEOUSbabe who asked for socky first date/kiss which shy Minhyuk was trying to be cooler but what Sanha could find out was how cute his bf was.?? HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> also this is in the present tense??? for some reason??? im not sure why???

Sanha gulps as Minhyuk sits down. It's their first date, so he was definitely going to be nervous, but the older doesn't seem to have any worries about anything. He even has his hat on backwards.

It's a total change to the shy boy that had asked him out.

"You look nice." Sanha comments trying to break the awkward silence that has settled over the table.

Minhyuk reaches up to awkwardly fiddle with his cap, "Thanks." He says, blushing slightly, before seemingly realising that he doesn't seem cool. "I mean- I know I look nice."

Sanha tries not to laugh. Minhyuk seems so earnest and is actually attempting to be cool to impress him. It's adorable, and even though Minhyuk is a year older than him, Sanha feels like he's the more experienced one here.

"Should we order?" Asks Minhyuk, looking around for a waiter or waitress to call over. Sanha nods, easily making eye contact with one and getting them to come to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" Asks the waiter, smiling at them. His name tag reads 'Moon Bin', and his eyes are ringed with black from a lack of sleep. Sanha feels sorry for him, stuck as a waiter on Christmas Eve.

Minhyuk sits up straighter, narrowing his eyes, "Can I have- I mean, I'll have the Chicken Nuggets plea- not please."

The waiter looks confused, his pencil hovering over his notepad. Minhyuk doesn't notice though, he just relaxes back into his chair, glad the stress of ordering is over.

"Can I have the Chicken Nuggets as well, please?" Asks Sanha, and Moon Bin nods.

"Your meal will be ready in about fifteen minutes." He says before leaving to give their order to the chef. He glances over his shoulder as he works away, casting unreadable glances towards an oblivious Minhyuk.

"I have your Christmas Present." Says Minhyuk, and Sanha turns his head back to face his date, focusing on him. The older opens his bag and starts searching through it. Sanha peers over the table, trying to look in, but Minhyuk spots him and protectively moves his body to hide the contents from him.

He continues to rummage through his bag, his movements starting to get frantic. After a while, he slowly turns back to face Sanha, face red. "I may have, uh, I may have lost it."

Sanha tries to hold back his laughter again, but Minhyuk looks so sincere and worried that he can't help it.

"Are you mad?" Asks Minhyuk, "I promise I thought it was in my bag, I really don't know where it's gone. Please don't be mad."

"I-I'm not m-mad." Chokes Sanha around his laughter, desperately trying to keep it in.

"Are you crying?" Says Minhyuk, leaning forward and looking even more worried, "Please don't cry."

He looks so concerned that Sanha can't keep it in any more. He laughs out loud, and Minhyuk's face morphs from worry to confusion. Sanha feels slightly bad, but he can't stop laughing. It feels like his sides are going to split open, and every time he's about to stop, he see's Minhyuk's face and he starts laughing even harder.

"You looked so sad." He eventually manages to explain, wiping tears off of his cheeks.

"Let me." Says Minhyuk, and he leans across the table, holding Sanha's face in his hands, wiping the salty tears away with the soft pads of his thumbs.

Although Minhyuk is mostly adorable, it's moments like these that set Sanha's heart racing like it's about to burst out of his chest. He can feel his cheeks heat up, and as the older sits back in his seat, he finds himself wishing the warmth from Minhyu's hand never left.

A cough comes from beside him, and he turns to see Bin the waiter holding out two plates with chicken nuggets and chips on. His cheeks are bright red, and he avoids looking them in the eyes. 

"Thanks." Says Sanha, taking the plate gratefully and trying to ignore how awkward the atmosphere has become.

They start to eat their chicken nuggets in silence, and although Sanha wants to talk, Minhyuk keeps his eyes trained on his food, looking at his chips as if they're about to tell him the secrets of the universe.

Eventually it's the fact that the Chicken Nuggets are too dry and begging for some tomato ketchup that causes Sanha to break the silence. "Could you pass me the sauce." He says, gesturing to the bottle next to Minhyuk. The older nods, reaching for it.

Sanha can almost see what happens next before it happens.

As Minhyuk reaches for the bottle, his arm brushes the vinegar, causing it to spin slightly. Graceful, until it topples over.

Soaking both their meals in vinegar.

The smell hits him first, and Sanha gags. The meal is inedible now, and Minhyuk looks like he's about to cry. "I didn't mean it," He says, grabbing a paper towel from who-knows-where and trying to mop up some of the liquid, "I'm really sorry. I'm just really clumsy today."

Sanha rolls his eyes, something uncharacteristic for him, leaning over the table and pulling him close. Their lips meet over the pool of vinegar, the scent surrounding them but going unnoticed. "I'm not mad." Sanha whispers when they pull away.

Minhyuk doesn't reply, he sits down looking dazed. Sanha smiles, raising his hand to call Bin over again.

He appears quickly, flinching at the mess on the table. "Do you want to pay?" He asks, looking relieved that they're finally leaving.

"Don't bother with the receipt." Says Sanha, passing him a £20 note. The meals only cost £5 each, but he feels bad that Bin will have to clean up their mess, especially as it's Christmas Eve, "Keep the change as a tip."

Bin looks shocked, staring at the note in his hand like it was gold.

"Come on." Sanha gets out of his chair, and gestures for Minhyuk to follow him. He does, and as they leave the restaurant, Minhyuk takes his hand.

He smiles at him, and Sanha smiles back, already planning their second date.


	22. A New Home pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for idk and Shh_I_ship_It who asked for a continuation of day 6
> 
> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS STUCK FOR IDEAS   
> (this is set in the future of that au if you were confused)

"On Christmas Eve? Really?"

His voice echoed loudly in the empty bank, the only witnesses being the cash machines and stone floor. The lights from one of the machines flickered slightly, casting a bright reflection in the marble walls. It almost seemed to be replying to him, in the dark of the closed shop.

The man currently trying to rob the bank froze. Minhyuk could imagine him cursing himself in his mind for not checking to see if the security cameras were active.

(They weren't- the only reason that Minhyuk knew he was there was because of the police radio Myungjun had stolen a few weeks ago)

"Put your hands in the air." He said, gesturing to the man's arms. The man didn't move, slowly turning around to face Minhyuk, eyes narrowed. One of his hand remained tucked inside his bag, and a sick feeling settled in Minhyuk's stomach.

"Superhero scum." Said the man, his voice low and scratchy, like fingernails being dragged down a wall. His hand moves quickly, and in the blink of an eye he's pointing a gun at Minhyuk.

The man stepped closer, waving the gun erratically, "Get down."

Minhyuk took a step backwards, holding up his hands, "I want you to think about what you do next."

The man barked out a laugh and took another step closer. Minhyuk backed away, cursing when his back hit the cold wall. He pressed his palms against it, trying to focus on the cool surface to calm himself down. His heart was beating so loud that he was certain that the man could hear it.

"The police are coming." He lied, hoping the man will believe him, "If you don't leave now they'll put you in prison."

The man snorted, getting close enough to press the barrel of his gun into Minhyuk's neck. "As if. The police want to put you in prison more than me."

The smell of metal and oil hit, and Minhyuk squeezed his eyes shut. He'd tried to be forgiving, letting the man have another chance in time for Christmas, and look where that had landed him. Pressed up against a wall with a gun pressed against his throat.

The door opened near him, and both their heads turned towards the sound, looking to see who had entered. Minhyuk craned his neck as far as he could, hoping desperately that it was one of his friends. They'd made a deal never to go crime fighting alone, so Minhyuk had sent out a message requesting back up before he'd entered the bank.

From his position he saw a pair of large army boots, and his heart sank. The man had also arranged for help. Around four men entered, each wearing black balaclavas pulled over their faces and holding huge bags, presumably to put the money they stole in.

"What's going on here?" Said the first man who'd entered, looking at Minhyuk like he'd seen something horrible.

The man pressing him against the wall shrugged, "He tried to stop me. Says he's a superhero but he's just some kid."

The first man, who Minhyuk assumes was the leader, gestured for the others to start filling their bags with money. "Kill him. We can dispose of the body later." The man with the gun nodded, before turning his attention back to Minhyuk, preparing to pull the trigger.

Before he could do anything, a small popping noise sounded, drawing the men's attention. Minhyuk grinned. Standing in the middle of the bank was all five of his friends.

As the man looked in confusion at the new arrivals, Minhyuk hooked his foot around his leg and pushed him over, using his weight to topple him over. He grabbed the gun from the man's surprised hand, using the bottom of it to knock him unconscious. From where he'd just teleported, Sanha smiled at him, and Minhyuk joined them, using his super speed to give the illusion that he'd been their all along.

"This isn't very Christmassy." Said Myungjun sadly, causing the criminals' attention to focus on him, "You'd think they'd at lease be wearing Christmas jumpers."

His comment seemed to break the robbers out of their stunned silence, as the leader took out his gun. "Start shooting!" He yelled, aiming towards Bin.

There was chaos. Sanha teleported behind one of the men, grabbing his wrists as Jinwoo phased through the bullets being shot at him, to grab the gun off him. Sanha then held him back, allowing Jinwoo to knock him unconscious using the same method Minhyuk had used.

Near him, Bin was stood, holding the bullets being fired at everyone else in the air. As soon as they left the gun, they froze.

By him, Myungjun and Minhyuk has teamed up. Minhyuk had distracted him using his speed so Myungjun could come up behind him, taking his gun.

On the other side of the bank, Dongmin had two men by him, both in tears and shaking violently. Dongmin clapped his hand suddenly, and one of the men screamed, fear coursing through his veins. Both men sprinted towards the door, leaving their bags behind them.

Eventually all the men were either unconscious or had deserted the others. "Thanks." Said Minhyuk, rubbing his hand through his hair awkwardly. He'd been sure that he could deal with it by himself.

"What matters is that you're safe." Said Jinwoo seriously, looking Minhyuk in the eyes, "There's a reason that we don't try and stop crimes by ourselves." Minhyuk bowed his head. He knew it had been dangerous, but he'd still gone in alone and almost died.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, staring at the floor. Jinwoo nodded, accepting his apology.

"Now!" Said Myungjun, "We need to get home, or Santa might not come!"

They all groaned, but Minhyuk was thankful for the attention to be off him. Sanha grinned, extending his arm for them to hold onto. The teleporter had only recently learnt to teleport all six of them at once and was eager to show off his new skill at a moments notice.

"What about them?" Asked Bin, gesturing to the unconscious men lying on the floor, "Shouldn't we tie them up for the police or something?"

"Nah." Said Myungjun, "They can go free. It is Christmas after all."

And just like that, they teleported away, leaving three very confused men wondering why they'd been spared.


	23. Nativity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for hanashtro who requested myungbin  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!
> 
> (also seventeen because im multifandom trash and needed kids)

"Mr Kim, the baby's crying."

Myungjun looks up from where he was attempting to fix the scenery of the barn, only to see three sheepish looking five year olds standing behind him. "Baby? What baby?"

The five year olds look at each other in a way that Myungjun had seen way too often. A look that says 'We've done something we weren't supposed to but it's gone wrong and now we need a teachers help.'

"What baby." He repeats, abandoning the barn and facing the children properly, folding his arms. They glance at each other guiltily.

"We were told not to tell you..." Says the one who spoke before, taking a step backwards. His sidekicks nod violently.

Myungjun uses his teacher look, the one that says 'If you don't tell me right now, you're going to be in trouble' and decides to use the full names. "Seokmin. Soonyoung. Seungkwan. Tell me."

Seungkwan looks guiltily at his parters-in-crime before blurting out, "Mr Moon decided to take a baby into school but he said not to tell you because you'd tell him off but we need the baby to make the nativity realistic except he's gone and the baby won't stop crying." He gasps for breath after.

Myungjun sighs. He should of known his husband would do something stupid, and although Myungjun was usually up for ideas like that, he did not approve of his six month old son playing baby Jesus.

"Where are they?" He asks, gesturing for them to lead him to wherever they decided to hide the baby. After glancing at each other one last time, Soonyoung takes the lead and walks off towards the classrooms, Myungjun following closely behind.

Before he can enter, however, Seokmin tugs on his sleeve.

"What is it?" He asks, seeing the child's worried face.

Seokmin looks at the door like it has a monster behind it, "Uh- the baby threw up on Jeonghan's hair."

Myungjun closes his eyes. "Sanha... threw up on Jeonghan's hair?" He's trying to stay calm, but he has to get these kids ready for the nativity in half an hour, and he's just been told that his son threw up on one his students.

"Is that what the baby's called?" Pipes up Soonyoung, hanging off the door handle precariously.

He doesn't reply, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was behind the door. He shoos Soonyoung away, and braces himself.

Inside the classroom is chaos.

Jeonghan is sitting in the corner, crying his eyes out, with Seungcheol and Jisoo frantically trying to fix his hair. He quickly spots Sanha, who's surrounded by Wonwoo trying to get him to read a book, Mingyu shushing him, and Jun and Minghao rocking him violently. In the other side of the classroom, Hansol and Chan are attempting to hit each other with pieces of wood that look suspiciously like drumsticks. The only child not intent on causing chaos seems to be Jihoon, who's sat in the corner playing some song on a tiny piano.

"Out." Orders Myungjun, and they look up in unison with incredibly guilty faces. They avoid his eyes as they walk past, not wanting to take their chances with Teacher-Mode Myungjun. The only person he has any sympathy for is Jeonghan.

"Hey." He says softly to the child, crouching down to wipe away a stray tear, "Go to the bathrooms with Jisoo and Seungcheol to try and clean your hair. If it's still bad in five minutes, come and get me." Jeonghan nods, and starts walking to the bathroom with his friends.

Myungjun watches them go, before turning his gaze to the rest of the kids. "I'm not going to say I'm not annoyed. I'm really cross. But you all need to get into your costumes." He pauses, letting the words sink in, "Can you do that?"

He's met with a chorus of yes's. "Are you sure?" He replies, smiling, "Without any help?"

The yes's are even louder this time. "Off you go then." He says, and they sprint down the corridor towards the classroom where they've stored the costumes. Myungjun grins. Most of them won't be able to do up the zips and buttons, but it gives him enough time to calm down Sanha.

He enters the classroom quietly, picking up the baby quickly and bouncing him slightly. Sanha seems to recognise his dad and stood crying immediately, gurgling and reaching up for him with chubby hands.

"Hello," coos Myungjun, poking Sanha's cheek lightly, "What are you doing here?" The baby doesn't reply, but gurgles again.

"Myungjun?" Asks a voice from the door, and he spins round to see his husband standing there.

"Bin." Replies Myungjun, "What were you thinking? Leaving a baby with thirteen five year olds?"

"Some of them are six." Says Bin sheepishly.

"Does it matter?" Exclaims Myungjun, "He threw up in a students hair! They were trying to pick him up, what if they'd dropped him?"

Bin looks nervous, "I was only gone for a minute. I was going to get Minhyuk, to calm him down." From behind the door, Jinwoo and Dongmin's faces pop out, Jinwoo cradling one year old Minhyuk. Sanha spots the other child immediately, and giggles happily, reaching out for him. They place both the children down in the carpet, where they start hitting each other happily with chubby hands.

"I'm really sorry." Says Bin, "I'll take him home and make sure he's in bed."

"Are you kidding?" Says Myungjun, "He's dedicated to the role now. You can't just un-make him Jesus."

Bin looks up, surprised, "Aren't you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. We'll have to get a new contract with all the details of Sanha being an actor now. He's going to be famous."

"I'll make sure to put this on his CV as his proudest achievement."

"Naturally. We'll need lawyers as well, incase one of the kids drops him. Can't have his first production being his last."

They were interrupted by a small cough from the door. Standing there awkwardly was Jisoo. "You said to come and get you if we needed help."

Myungjun nodded, "Of course. Why don't you and Seungcheol get into costume, while Mr Moon helps Jeonghan."

Jisoo nods, running down the corridor to his assigned task, and Bin glares at Myungjun, "Really?"

Myungjun shrugs, "You brought Sanha here. It's the least you can do." Bin grumbles slightly, but doesn't complain again, knowing he's getting off lightly.

"Can you look after Sanha?" He asks Jinwoo and Dongmin.

"Sure." Says Jinwoo, raising his hand to his head in a mock-salute. Dongmin also smiles, picking up Sanha and Minhyuk and the same time.

"Thanks." Says Myungjun, "I've got to help out with the kids now." They both nod understandingly, and he gives them a thumbs up before heading into the costume classroom.

Yet again it's in chaos, costumes everywhere and Jihoon about to hit someone with a guitar.

Myungjun sighed. Why couldn't there ever be a normal nativity?


	24. The Orange Seal of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ddana_sassana who asked for 'shy minhyuk and cool sanha but sanha is really a dork and eunwoo keeps making fun of him but sanha likes to make fun of eunwoo cause of eunwoos own crush with bin.'
> 
> Disclaimer: dont steal orange seals

Sanha desperately tried not to laugh as Minhyuk's legs continued to do the splits. He was reminded of a scene in Bambi, where the deer attempts to walk across a frozen lake and fails miserably, except Minhyuk did not look amused.

"I don't get it," Said Bin, skating past effortlessly, "How can you be so good at dance but rubbish at ice skating?"

Minhyuk glared at him, clinging onto the bar at the side of the rink like it was the only thing keeping him alive, "Shut up."

Bin kept taunting him, "As if you could chase me like this. You can't even leave the side!"

"You're just jealous because I beat you in the dance competition last week." Said Minhyuk, launching himself back onto the ice and skating (wobbling) away. Bin went pink and didn't chase him, instead going to sit down to try and hide his embarrassment.

Sanha snorted, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. He was unsuccessful, as Dongmin spotted him and skated over, grinning.

"Minhyuk's not doing very well." He said, pointing to the middle of the rink, where Minhyuk was currently apologising to a small child he'd knocked over.

Sanha frowned, "Well, at least he's trying." As he spoke, Minhyuk fell over onto a different child, completely squashing them, "I think he's trying, anyway."

Their group had a large difference in abilities. Bin looked almost professional as he glided round the ice, Sanha and Dongmin were just about decent, and Minhyuk was a total disaster. Jinwoo and Myungjun weren't that good either, but they'd disappeared off somewhere.

"Maybe we should count how many times he falls over." Commented Dongmin, pointing to where Minhyuk had tried to get up only to slip again.

Sanha rolled his eyes, skating over to his boyfriend and pulling him up. "Maybe you should stick to the barrier for now." He suggested.

"Maybe." Said Minhyuk, brushing snow off his jeans, "I'm going to get a drink first, but after will you go with me?"

Sanha nodded. He was a much better skater than his boyfriend and would be slowed down a lot, but he wasn't about to deny Minhyuk anything. "Sure."

Minhyuk grinned, before climbing off the ice and heading towards the drinks stall, "Thanks."

Behind Sanha, Dongmin skated up. "Whipped." He said, coughing the word into his fist.

"As if you can talk." Sanha raised his eyebrows and pointed in the direction of Bin. Dongmin had a huge crush on the other male, and if he was going to tease Sanha about Minhyuk, he had to be prepared for teasing about his own crush.

The tips of Dongmin's ears went red, and his cheeks flushed, "Shut up."

"What are you talking about?" The two men turned around to see Jinwoo and Myungjun. The scene would have been pretty normal, except Myungjun was sitting on a Skate-Aid shaped like an orange seal.'

"Aren't those for kids?" Asked Sanha asked dryly.

Jinwoo glared at him, "Maybe you can ride it then."

"No, for kids under 8." Said Sanha, pointing to a sign of the wall which read exactly.

"Although I suppose you are short enough to pass as an eight year old." Commented Dongmin.

Myungjun gave an offended gasp. "Let's run him over." Suggested Jinwoo, pretending to start chasing Dongmin around the rink.

Bin suddenly appeared, staring with confusion at the orange seal, "Why did you spend £10 on one of those when it's going to get taken off you?"

Jinwoo and Myungjun's eyes widened, and they looked at each other guiltily. A sick feeling settled in Sanha's stomach.

"You didn't pay, did you." He said.

Jinwoo cringed, "We didn't know you had to pay! It was just there, so we took it!"

"Where did you take it from?" Asked Dongmin, bracing himself for the answer.

Myungjun pointed to a shop around ten meters away from the rink silently. Inside, a worker was counting the remaining seals in confusion. In slow motion, she seemed to look over towards them, the orange seal near them seeming was to obvious. Her mouth opened as she raised her walkie-talkie to her lips.

"Run." Said Jinwoo, and chaos reigned.

They clambered towards the exit, pushing multiple children away and hurriedly taking off their skates.

"Do we have enough time to get our shoes?" Asked Sanha, just as Myungjun leaned over the counter and grabbed the bag containing all their shoes. Behind them, the shop worker shouted out, pointing at them.

"No time to put them on." Said Myungjun, throwing the bag to Bin who slung it over his shoulder. They sprinted towards the drink store, pulling Minhyuk away and into a run.

They didn't stop until they reached the car, having lost the shop worker somewhere in the food aisles.

It took a few moments for them to get their breath back enough to talk. "What was that for?" Asked Minhyuk, the first to recover, "And why do we have a seal?"

They looked over in unison to Jinwoo, who was still carrying the huge orange seal.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "I stole this, it's mine now."


	25. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forr Idontwannathinkofausernamerightnowfiteme who asked for 'sanwoo one where Sanha is a little bit clingy to the members and specially to Eunwoo so one day Eunwoo explodes because of the shipping of the fans and tells him to stop doing it and Sanha apologize but he's a lil bit hurt and stops doing it so the other members keep hugging him and kissing his cheeks because Sanha stopped suddenly but they love when Sanha is clingy, and that makes Eunwoo jealous'
> 
> This got a bit off track to the prompt (sorry) but i hope you still enjoy it!

Dongmin didn't usually mind Sanha's touch, but under the watchful gaze of their fans, every time they brushed it felt like fire. Sanha's fingers contained lava, and his breath was clammy.

But Dongmin didn't mind too much, Sanha was touchy with all the members. It wasn't until he saw the article that he realised the fans thought differently.

'ASTRO'S SANHA AND EUNWOO IN RELATIONSHIP?' It read, and the words seemed to mock Dongmin, the black letters staring at him angrily. They seemed too real, talking about something they knew nothing about. But South Korea wasn't open on idol relationships.

Especially ones that would be counted as-

Gay.

There it was. In the middle of the page, halfway through the article. The word that would ruin his entire career. Gay.

With a sick feeling in his stomach, he closed his laptop, burying it under his duvet and trying to stop the worries from creeping into the corners of his mind.

But was it all over? Slowly, he took his laptop out and opened it, clicking on the photos they'd used as evidence.

Sanha making a heart with him at a fan sign.

Sanha's hands around his back.

Sanha's cheek close to his in a way to intimate to be platonic.

Sure, it was only one article, but if they carried on like this then maybe more people would start to assume that they were-

No.

There was a simple way to stop that from ever happening, and that's what Dongmin planned to do.

Stop Sanha from being so clingy.

It took until their next fan meet for his resolution to actually take place. It had been going well, signing albums and posing with excited fans, but after a few minutes of repetition Sanha had gotten bored.

The hug was the first sign. Sanha's arms looped around Dongmin's waist, and he rested his chin on his shoulder. The touch was warm and comforting, but it only caused Dongmin's stomach to plummet as the lights of phone cameras seemed all to bright.

"Get off me." He said, shrugging the maknae off and pushing him away.

Sanha's face fell, his eyes seeming huge and hurt, "What?" He asked, his voice small. Dongmin's heart broke, but the nagging pain in his stomach one, and he looked away, trying to hide his emotions.

Sanha didn't move away from his seat, simply watching Dongmin with a betrayed look in his eyes. Dongmin didn't look back, keeping his eyes trained on the table in front of him, too afraid that if he looked back he'd break. After a while, Sanha sat back down, but his eyes never left Dongmin, asking the same question.

Why?

After the fan sign, Sanha approached Dongmin, the question still burning in his eyes. Dongmin turned away, still too afraid to look at him.

The other members looked on in confusion, as the silent conversation took place, too afraid to speak incase they ruined the unspoken words.

"If you don't want to talk, fine." Said Sanha, fists clenched. Dongmin didn't turn back.

In the fan signs after that, Sanha didn't touch Dongmin at all. The fans and other members wondered what had happened, and Sanha draped himself more over the others, but Dongmin seemed more drawn back than usual.

He constantly reminded himself why he was doing it, remembering the headline mocking him, remembering the feeling that he was falling. And the fact that he was doing this for the other band mates, for ASTRO. He couldn't let them down.

But his resolve could only last so long, and Sanha wanted answers. He broke, slamming his fist down on the kitchen table one morning, eyes accusing Dongmin.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked, hands shaking uncontrollably. The sudden speech made Dongmin jump, looking up suddenly with huge eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you." He replied timidly, forgetting his vow of silence and cursing himself as the words left his mouth.

"You are!" Yelled Sanha, "You've been pushing me away!"

"I'm doing this for Astro!" Replied Dongmin, cheeks burning, "You don't know anything!" He'd been keeping this inside, and in the heat of the moment he couldn't stop himself.

"How is this for Astro?" Shouted Sanha scathingly, gesturing to how divided the table had become.

"Because if they think we're in a relationship, we're ruined!"

The room went silent, and Dongmin clapped his hand over his mouth. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone if his resolve, and it had only taken a few words for his walls to come tumbling down. Sanha didn't reply, mouth moving but no words coming out.


	26. The End

(I was actually surprised that I managed to find the dedication, time and motivation to write a short drabble or oneshot each day)

I'm VERY GRATEFUL TO E V E R Y O N E WHO READ THIS  
Seriously, I didn't even think this would get past 200 reads, let alone 2000!

E  
V  
E  
R  
Y  
O  
N  
E

(even you <3)

If you left kudos, thank you so much.

And if you commented, I just want to say that when I checked my laptop in the morning every day and saw all the kind comments left, it made my day

Thank you


End file.
